Sasuke's problems
by UndecidedFantasy
Summary: Sasuke is at the top of his class he's rich and every girls dream he has a perfect life, but he has one problem. He is in love with his best friend did I mention that his best friend was Naruto Uzumaki a dude? Well yeah kinda problom. REUPLOADED
1. Accidental Confession

Disclaimer: I own Naruto they are mine and they have always been. *Sounds in the background* (There she is! That crazing broad who stole Masashi-Sama's sexiest characters! Get her!) Um...Yeah I got to go...you'll never catch me alive suckers! (We aren't trying to catch you alive!) Oh... -_-"

Warning: this is Yaoi, guy on guy pure hotness. Don't like it, hit the back button in the top left corner.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Narrator's P.O.V)

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited impatiently for his school mates too arrive. Jumping up and down and playing with the I-pod that had died just minutes ago, he cursed.

'Goddamn it, where are they? I'm gonna get detention again if they don't hurry, damn bastards. Going slow on purpose aren't they!' The blonde boy stopped in his internal rant when he saw a flash of obsidian and sky blue in the distance. Sighing in relief he shouted to them. "Teme! We're gonna be late hurry your ass up!"

Uchiha Sasuke walked as casual as expected of an Uchiha to the hyper blonde and hit him upside the head with a scowl. "Shut up dobe, we'll be fine." The raven sighed and leaned against a pole to wait for his older sister to catch up to him. No, he still won't admit that he had rushed ahead to meet the blonde.

"Ow, teme! Why you're so mean?" Naruto whined, as he rubbed the back of his head pitifully. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, Why are you so stupid Dobe?"

"Sasuke-Kun! Hey! Sasuke-kun!" The sudden shrieks made both boys cringe and think something along the lines of 'Oh, Shit.'

"Hey Sasuke-Kun look this way!" Yamanaka Ino whistled and both girls, a pink haired broad by the name of Haruno Sakura as well, strutted out of the pinkette's convertible.

Both boys turned and looked at each other for a moment, before they both nodded their silent plan formed. Turning, they made a run for it, only to groan as two pale hands foiled their escape. Uchiha Cherry seemed to have popped up out of nowhere and she happily kept both of the innocent victims from running as the hormonal girls caught up.

Naruto inwardly sighed and turned to meet his fate, he slipped on the act he always had on while he was around Haruno, and almost everyone else.

"Sakura-Chan, hey! Why don't you talk to me and not this ice prick? Tch, calls himself a man, he's more of a princess." Naruto smirked hollowly, the part of his mind that still missed the old Sakura told him that he shouldn't hate her as much as he did, but another, much larger part reminded him of what she had become and who she was trying to steal.

"Oh will you shut up Naruto?" Sakura almost yelled shoving Naruto out of the way roughly so she could get to her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to ride to school with us?" She tried uselessly, grabbing onto his arm tightly, Yamanaka pushed up against his back suggestively.

"No." The raven deadpanned cruelly, his mind, like Naruto's, reminding him of the Sakura from so long ago, that sweet girl was gone. "I am obviously walking with Naruto and my sister, so if you could please leave," Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself, they were going to be late. "We would really appreciate it."

There was a silence as the two girls glared at the two bystanders in spite before turning back to the Uchiha they were was pressed up against for one last try. "Oh but Sasuke-kun~," Ino tried to make her voice sexy. "We can have lots of fun in the car~"

It took all of Naruto willpower and most of Cherry's strength to keep the blonde from attacking.

"I've said no twice already. Sakura please leave, all of us are going to be late for our classes if you don't." Sasuke snapped, getting irritated.

"But Sasuke," Sakura whined but stopped to look at her wrist watch. "I guess you're right Sasuke-kun, come on Ino." Sending one last sneer in the other Uchiha's direction, they both stalked back to there car and sped away.

"Well that was annoying, lets go Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed as he started in the direction of the school.

Naruto jumped. Still watching the direction the car had gone. "Alright, alright." Naruto huffed, jogging to catch up Cherry lagging behind lazily. "Teme, you're an asshole, you know that?" Naruto laughed wrapping an arm around the ravens shoulder contently.

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled. "I know." Then he smirked and halfheartedly tried to shake off the blonde's arm. They all walked in silence for a while but as the school came into view, tiny in the distance, Naruto spoke up.

"But you know...I noticed you're a jerk to everyone but me. Well, I mean, you are a jerk to me, but not as much, why is that?" Naruto asked faking a casual voice and watching the raven threw thick blonde locks.

Said boy stopped suddenly making Naruto stumble and cling to him to keep himself upright. There was a pause before the Uchiha answered cryptically.

"Because you're the dobe, dobe." Sasuke started walking again but Naruto did not. Cherry was far ahead of them by now, not dubbing them worth being late.

The blonde stood there for a minute watch the other's back as he tried to process the words but failed. The buzzing of his phone brought him out of it. Realizing that it was his late alarm he quickly turned it off and ran after Sasuke, it didn't take long since the raven was walking slowly.

"What the hell does that mean asshole?" Naruto cursed when he caught his breath, noting that Cherry was waiting at the school steps up ahead.

"We're late moron, we've got to get to class." Naruto sighed at Sasuke's response, he obviously wasn't getting an answer, so he decided to put it aside...for now.

"I'll race you." They glanced at each other, Oh. It. Was. On.

They ran. It wasn't that far anymore but enough to leave them gasping for breath when they reached Cherry at the steps, and of course, as always, it was a tie. "Damn it, I was totally sure I'd win." Naruto panted checking his phone they just made it but they had to get to their classes, like now.

"Like I'd ever let you b-beat me dobe," Sasuke smirked as his chest heaved. "Now come on Asuma is gonna kill us."

Sasuke ran off but Naruto and Cherry stayed behind for a moment. Naruto looked over to the Lolita looking girl and sighed. She was the only one he had ever confided in about his one-sided gay love for Sasuke. It was always her he would go to, to rant and moan about his love and how unfair it was that he had to watch Sasuke be so popular. Cherry always just smiled and reassured him that everything would turn out a lot better if he just told the boy, but Naruto always refused, but one thing he didn't know was that his one-sided love wasn't so one-sided. He would know soon though, if Cherry had anything to say about it, and she did, she did...

(SasuNaruSasu)

At lunch Sasuke pulled his sister out of the cafeteria and up to the roof, where they always went so Sasuke could vent. Cherry knew what was coming so she just walked over to the ledge and leaned against the fence boarding it, and waited for her little brother to start.

They just waited in silence for a while, Sasuke gazed out at the campus until finally he spoke up but didn't look at the girl. "It isn't fair! What does that bitch have that I don't?" He cursed lowly, Cherry knew who he was talking about.

"Do mean a bitchy attitude, big brain, and a stupid blonde following your every move because you know, have those things." Cherry smirked and glanced up at him mockingly.

"You're not helping." He growled. "And he doesn't follow my every move."

Cherry giggled. "Yes as a matter of fact he does Sasuke, he linked your schedules at the beginning of the year remember? And are you sure he likes her? He may not even be straight." She sighed inwardly and in her mind she added. 'Oh, he's straight alright, about as straight as a roller-coaster in the twilight zone.'

"Shut up Cherry, you see the way he fawns over that stupid bubblegum hoe, if he's gay then Sai's straight." He mumbled and the blue haired girl couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, come on! That's impossible. And hey, don't give up hope! I'm sure if you'd just tell him you'd find you might like his answer." She smiled and sighed again, this time out loud, it was hard for her to listen to both of them coming to her to complaining about the same things.

Sasuke scowled darkly and pushed away from the fence only to turn angrily in front of his sister. "Yeah, Cherry? Okay, I'll get right on that!" He hollered letting out all his anger to his kind sister. "So I can have him spit in my face and call me a fag, sure I'll definitely like that answer!" The younger lowered his head. "I can't lose him."

Cherry stood starring her brother in the face. "Defeat doesn't look good on an Uchiha, Sasuke." She deadpanned. "Just tell him how you feel already. God, you're such an idiot, this is Naruto we're talking about here, even if he didn't accept you, you'd still be friends! God, do you really think Uzumaki Naruto would be homophobic? Really Sasuke?"

He sighed, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You wouldn't understand."

Mentally, Cherry screamed. This happened every time, the same place, the same argument, the same outcome. "What the hell do you mean I don't understand? Do you know how scared I was to tell Nina that I loved her!" She yelled, a twinge of pain struck her heart as she thought of her old love. "She didn't accept me, sure, but we're still best friends! I meet up with her every time I visit Suna!"

Sasuke scoffed viciously and crossed his arms. "That's not the same! You're only bi, you're with a man now and people are always more accepting to women."

"You don't have to be scared Sasuke." She smiled sullenly, this had gone on long enough. It was time to make sure they never had this argument again. "I know Aniki would've accepted you if you came out of the closet. Momma and Poppa too."

Sasuke froze staring at Cherry in shock for a long moment...and then he got mad. His breath coming up short and someone could have sworn his eyes turned murderous red. No matter how much the two of them fought no matter how mad one of them got, the one thing neither of them ever dared to do was bring up there family, especially there brother.

"How," He whispered at first then stopped and she braced herself. "How could you say anything about that monster!" Cherry flinched at her loved ones anger.

"That man is not our brother and he is not part of this family, someone who could do such a thing could never be close to me, I hate him for killing our parents, I hate him for what he has done. Someone like that doesn't deserve to bare the name Uchiha!" He panted when he finished and he gripped his chest tightly, she knew it hurt him. It hurt her too.

Cherry looked at her brother with sad eyes and back away in defeat. 'Otouto, if only you knew, would you still feel the same if you knew what really happened?' "I...think we're done talking." She whispered in a small, tired voice and keeping her head low she walk back into the school. Leaving her brother behind her. 'Doesn't deserve the name Uchiha, huh?' Another sad smile graced her beautiful features. 'Then maybe they shouldn't have adopted me.'

Pulling out her phone she flipped it open and dialed the numbers she's learned by heart. Waiting patiently she leaned against the wall. The phone picked up on the fifth ring and her smiled got warmer when a calm voice smooth out one word. "What?"

"I'm coming over this weekend, I need a pick me up."

"Alright." And with out waiting for an answer the man hung up, but she expected that. He always did that.

"Bye, Gaara." She whispered to no one, and even though he couldn't hear her another word slipped out. "Thanks."

(SasuNaruSasu)

All three of them were the middle of Anko-Sensei's science class last period before school ended, and while Cherry furiously writing down notes about biology, she's a little on the slow side when it comes to math and science, Sasuke and Naruto were passing notes, not paying attention at all.

'Hey S'uke, can I stay over tonight? I've nothing to do this weekend.'

Naruto wrote in scribbled handwriting before passing it to Sasuke, glancing at the board to make sure he wasn't in any danger of being hit with a box of chalk or an eraser. Said raven took a second to decode the chicken scrawl before smirking at his nickname and scribbling back, albeit much more legibly, with a nickname of his own.

'Sure, Naru-chan.' He passed the note back to the blonde but, unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as said boy and got socked right in the forehead with an eraser. As all kids laughed and Anko went on with her lesson as if not a thing happened, it's not like it's out of the ordinary for her.

Naruto snickered at Sasuke before he read the note. The nickname pissed him off, he wasn't a girl damn it! He wrote back angrily, hardly watching for Anko's hawk like gaze .

'Don't call me that, you ass!'

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his blonde's predictable reaction, so ,checking for being watched this time, he replied.

'Fine, how about 'Dobe' then?'

'Bastard!'

(SasuNaruSasu)

As per routine, the three of them met up with Kiba when the bell rang since their lockers where all lined up together. There was a thick tension-that seemed to be only felt by the two that caused it-hanging awkwardly in the air. Cherry tried her best to ignore it by chatting with Kiba and Naruto, while Sasuke just brooded and kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Kiba man, what are you doing this weekend?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to any of the tension that was steadily getting thicker as the minutes passed.

"Not much you know? Hangin' out eating pizza with Akamaru and playing Mario Kart. How 'bout you guys? He answered and asked absently as he tried, and failed, for the third time to get his locker combo right.

Cherry sighed and smiled as she moved to do the combo for him, she took the liberty of learning it, 'Kiba will always be Kiba.'

"I'm going to Suna for the weekend, I feel like hitting the beach you know? Naruto's hanging at the Uchiha compound with emo-boy over there." She jabbed her finger to the black haired boy only to have daggers thrown at her through his eyes. She ignored it and opened Kiba's locker. "There you go dog-breath, I swear you wouldn't last a second without me."

Kiba grinned. "We all know I can't Kitty! And you guys go ahead, I've got detention with Kurenai-Sensei today." He ended with a grumble, shoving his bag in his locker before hugging Cherry tightly and walking slowly, very slowly, back to the social studies classroom.

"I swear, Kiba is the only person in the world who gets detention more then you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed as we walked out the door, bag securely over his shoulder.

The blonde paused for a second as if trying to decide if he should even respond. Though, then again, it was Naruto so naturally the boy just couldn't resist. "At least I'm not like some assholes who probably sucks the teachers cocks to get an A." Naruto grinned. "You're nothing but a little cock sucker aren't you?" He poked the boy in the arm as he caught up.

"W-What makes you think I want anyone's cock anywhere near my mouth. I'm not a fucking fag you douche." Sasuke bit out his words more harshly then he intended.

The raven looked away after that and didn't see the broken look on his friends face. No one spoke the rest of the way to the Uchiha compound.

(SasuNaruSasu)

After almost twenty minutes of walking in awkward silence the three of them arrived at the empty manner. It had been ten years since the Uchiha compound was alive and bright, after that day the entire property seemed cold as all life avoided the cursed home. The last two occupants quickly began to hate their child hood home and only kept it for the sake of keeping their few good memories alive.

They come in, Sasuke mumbling a bitter 'We're home.' out of sheer habit. Naruto and the raven toke off their shoes, but Cherry just stood back in the door way and threw her school bag to the blonde.

"I'll be heading out okay? I'll be back sometime Sunday night." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard her brother growl. She couldn't tell if it was because she was going to see Gaara- he really hated the female Uchiha's boyfriend- or because she reminded him he had forgotten to kill her and hide her body on the way home when she spoke.

"You're just leaving then?" Naruto asked still oblivious to the hateful aura his crush was giving off. "Why don't you eat first?"

"Nah I'm cool, I think I'll hit applebees or something on the way to the train station, I'll see ya' later!" Cherry laughed and gave Naruto a brief hug, before splitting faster then Choji to a free barbeque buffet.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door behind his sister, turning back to his guest with a big smile. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked and the other grin.

"I dunno, how bout' we play some video games?" The blonde smirked mischievously, glancing, not too casually, at Cherry's new X-box and the Uchiha's flat plasma screen.

"Heh, like I'd want to do something so stupid, you know I hate video games." The darker teen scoffed, picking up his sister's bag and tossing it, harshly, into the hall closet before he walked to the kitchen to make the two of them dinner.

Naruto frowned, stomping angrily into his not to secret loves kitchen. "You calling me childish asshole?" The younger asked, pouting as he hopped to sit on top of the green marble counter, crossing his arms and glaring evilly at the other.

The Uchiha stood from his crouching position in front of his fridge and looked the sexy blonde up and down. "That's exactly what I'm saying moron, and right now you're proving me right." He smirked and put a pan on the stove not bothering to ask the other what he wanted for dinner.

The tan boy turned as red as the tomato the other was holding, quickly dropping his arms. "Oh yeah? Teme thinks he's more mature then me?" He asked louder then necessary, especially since he was right next to the man, and said Teme cringed.

Once again he looked the boy on the counter up and down before smirking confidently. "Definitely."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto paused seemingly deciding what to say, Sasuke's smirk grew. "Well I can still beat you at video games, and if you're so awesome and mature why don't you prove me wrong? Are you scared? Baaaaby." Naruto knew he was being childish, but he wanted to play video games with his friend and he knew this was exactly how to make his S'uke take the bait, he had to make the other think he was in charge. Naruto snickered a little at that thought. Oh no, it definitely wasn't the raven who wore the pants in the relationship despite what the raven himself thought.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Sasuke still couldn't figure out how the dobe did it but somehow or another he got the raven sitting in the middle of his living room, with a controller in his pale hands. They had played for almost two hours and the raven refused to admit he had fun. After Naruto's crushing defeat, the two of them-Sasuke-decided to watch a scary movie to pass the time.

The two boys sat cuddled closely-they wont admit that- on the large black leather upholstery as the movie wore on. As most everyone knew poor Naruto isn't good when it came to things that were 'scary'-he was an insufferable wimp-and so throughout the entire movie Sasuke had the pleasure of the larger man clinging to him for dear life and hiding his face in his neck every time someone died. Needless to say the youngest Uchiha had enjoyed it.

By the time the movie had ended it was relatively late and both found themselves yawning tiredly. So, after both went through their nightly rituals, they went through the same problem they have almost every weekend that Naruto stayed at the compound.

There were only two beds in the manner-and Cherry had booby-traps on the door to her bedroom, so her's wasn't an option-and that meant that the two teens always ended up sleeping together, which is frustrating in a lot of ways to both of them. When Naruto finished his usual, "Why do I have to sleep in the same bed as that bastard" rant to himself he gave up and collapsed sulking onto Sasuke's bed.

The raven left his love in his room to brood alone while he got a shower, that, of course, was a mistake on his part.

(SasuNaruSasu)

"Fuck, now I'm bored." The blue eyed boy muttered as he flopped on Sasuke's bed.

'Hey, I wonder what Sasuke keeps hidden in his room, there's got to be some good black mail I can get out of here.' Naruto snickered at the-in his mind- genius thought. He could find Sasuke's dirtiest little secrets and use it against him until so the bastard bought him ramen every day! 'Not that he doesn't already.' Naruto reluctantly added on.

And with food on his mind the Uzumaki started snooping. In his dresser, his closet, under his bed, nothing! 'Damn S'uke's boring, he should least have porn or some shit.'

He was about to concede defeat, fall back onto bed, and wait for the egotistical bastard to finish in the shower-once again there were only two and the other was off limits- when he finally noticed the drawer on the bedside table.

'Oh yeah.' He smirked, slid open the drawer and peeked inside very cautiously, what he saw shocked him. Naruto pulled out the only three objects in the drawer and slowly examined each one.

There was a bottle of lube, pictures of Sasuke and him from over the years, the oldest one from almost four year prior, and a small black envelope that was hidden in the back corner. It was crisp and smooth, in perfect condition as if it had been handled as a priceless artifact, on the back of it where the address was meant was, in neat light blue cursive, was "To: Uzumaki Naruto" and nothing else. It was obviously never meant to be sent, at least not by mail.

Quickly looking over his shoulder at the bathroom door-Sasuke has his own bathroom attached to his room- to assure himself that the water was still running and raven wasn't coming out anytime soon. He turned his head back and swallowed his fear, when he opened the letter though it was as like the words shot out at him, each piercing his beating heart, one by one.

'Dear Moron,  
I love you. I've loved you for so long, and I always have. For me, Naruto, you are necessary to survive. I wrote this letter today hoping desperately that maybe somehow we could be together someday, but I'll never send this. I wont take a fools chance and ruin what we already have. I know I'm pathetic and likely loved at lost, but I'll never know that because I'll never ask. I'll never send this letter, I only wrote it so I could look everyday at how sad I am. How worthless I am that I can't even confess my feelings.

Love forever, your S'uke...I love you so much.'

Naruto stared at the note, wide eyed. His hands were shaking like crazy as he read and re-read the note until his eyes stung from the lack of blinking, or maybe it was from the tears rolling down his face, he didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew in that moment was that Sasuke loved him, it was so hard to believe and even with the evidence staring at him right in the face he didn't think it could be true. 'Sasuke loves me.'

He finally blinked as his mind put the realization into words for the first time. He felt more hot tears run down his face and took a step away from the nightstand, then slowly, almost in a trance, the blonde turned to face the bedroom door so that he was facing with my back to the bathroom. Naruto looked over Sasuke's neat handwriting one more time, checking to see if it wasn't someone else's as some kind of cruel joke, then he let my hands fall limp and he cried.

'Sasuke loves me, Uchiha Sasuke loves me!' He repeated the simple but ludicrous statement over and over in his mind like a scratched record until, finally, the words started to seem true and the Uzumaki felt his face break into a wide grin the one all Uzumakis could do at birth-much like the Uchiha glare- one of unadulterated happiness.

He was so happy in fact, that never heard the faint sound of rushing water quiet in the distance, or the door opening and shutting. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and another tossed carelessly over his shoulders stopping the water in his hair from running down his dry body. He had forgotten his night clothes on the bed and was grumbling about it but stopped mid-inner rant when he saw Naruto standing by his bedside table, turned away from him and shaking slightly in-what Sasuke's mind presumed was- anger.

Sasuke looked at the nightstand then back to Naruto, then back to the drawer. Then back to Naruto. Drawer, Naruto, Drawer, blink, repeat. The drawer was open slightly and the lube sat on the top corner of the nightstand. Needless to say he put two and two together-after trying repetitively to convince himself otherwise-and figured it out.

From where the Uchiha stood he couldn't see the other's face, but ,he could, see the letter and pictures in the man's hands, a dark coil of fear rose up in Sasuke's gut like a venomous snake. "Naru...to." Sasuke managed to chock out the others name finally alerting him to his presence.

The blonde turned abruptly, staring at the other in a way that really resembled a deer in head lights. "S-Sasuke..!" Naruto didn't say more as the words caught themselves his throat.

'Come on, now's not the time to get your words tied. You stupid brat, say something!' A voice in the blonde's head screamed at him harshly, and it sounded weirdly like his pervert old writing teacher Jiriaya Sannin.

Sasuke couldn't stand to look at the blonde so he ended up staring at the floor pathetically. There was a long silence before Naruto found his words and spoke up.

"Sasuke, you... you love me?" Naruto himself didn't know if it was a statement or a question but it didn't matter to him all that mattered was that the man in front of him right now, loved him. The waver in Naruto voice was unsure joy but, Sasuke didn't hear it that way, what he heard-all he allowed himself to hear-was surprise and disgust.

Tears gathered in those obsidian eyes but he willed them away and scowled at the floor. He was sure that this was the end of their friendship, and his life. Naruto really was what kept him living. 'But now...I've lost the last precious bond I have. Cherry...Cherry I don't want to be around to lose you too.'

"It's just like what the note says but...you obviously don't feel the same," He gestured weakly to the tears streaked across the blonde's scarred face-who noticed them and wiped them away quickly-and silently congratulated himself when his voice stayed as stoic as ever, on the outside it seemed like he couldn't have cared less. Naruto knew better. "...you can go home now, I wont stop you," His voice trailed off for a second, probably thinking about all the most painless way to commit suicide. "Just know that, no matter what Naruto, that I-I'll always love you... always."

"Sasuke...I." Naruto tried to form a sentence but was cut off and he flinched.

"DON'T RUB IT IN, JUST GO!" Screaming, Sasuke finally snapped and gave into the emotions that were drowning him, the tears fell freely from his face and his vision went blurry. Not once did he look into those deep blue eyes, if he would have he might have seen the truth a little sooner. "I don't want you mocking me or you pitying me either."

"You-you jerk!" Naruto snapped too, he hated when his stupid bastard jumped to conclusions it was really frustrating. Shaking in anger he waited for Sasuke to look up before he continued. "I wont leave Sasuke...and it's not cause' I want to rub it in or...pity...you," Naruto suddenly got embarrassed realizing what he was about to confess, there was even a pretty shade of pink covering his face by the time he continued. "I...I love you, t-too Sasuke...you bastard." Naruto blushed harder, a nice shade of crimson at this point.

Sasuke eyes flew open at the confession and he felt his cock twitch at it as well. It was kind of ironic, here he was contemplating suicide not a minute ago and now he sporting a hard on. He couldn't help but chuckled at the thought,well he was seventeen, horny as all hell, luckily though, Naruto didn't catch it.

Sasuke just stood the shell shocked for a moment and Naruto got more cocky and confident as the seconds wore on, by the time Sasuke could speak there was a suspicious smirk on the taller one's face, and it was the raven who was blushing. "Naruto, are you telling the truth? Y-you aren't lying are you?" Sasuke asked stepping forward hesitantly.

Naruto chuckled darkly, stepping closer and leaning in to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "That's a little redundant Sasuke, but yes, I'm telling the truth."

I..." He grabbed the Uchiha's waste with one hand. "Love..." He grabbed the other side as well. "You." He gentle blew on his captives ear and pulled back kissing his lips passionately.

Sasuke shivered, grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders he pulled back slightly to looked at Naruto. "Oh, God Naruto." He whispered quickly before closing the space between them again.

Naruto pulled them away the next time and they both caught their breath, looking into each other's eyes and they both silently agreed. They'd both waited long enough, they were done waiting, and hey they were Sasuke and Naruto, they jump into things without thinking. They always had and always will, and they both knew that's what they were gonna do now. Sasuke smiled breaking the still and pulled the blonde's head in so that their lips were only inches apart and moving his hands to cup his face his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as his lips got caught in another passionate kiss.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(A Warning the Lemon is starting)

The two soon to be lovers fought and battled toward the bed, shedding there clothes blindly as they made there way to the soft surface. The two fell when they're legs hit the foot of the thing but didn't pay much mind, to busy with more important matter I assume. Naruto got on top and broke the kiss, he already knew who was going to win, he wouldn't be dominating this time around. The blonde looked over his S'uke's face and couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips. The Uchiha couldn't breathe, the god on top of him had taken the air from his lungs and couldn't get it back. So beautiful.

Without thinking the raven switched their positions and tasted the sexy god he'd always dreamed of ravishing. Naruto relaxed and let the Uchiha have his way, and his mind was consumed by the feeling. Naruto arched into his lover blindly when boys soft lips encased his left nipple, Sasuke sucked on the nub weakly before his lips continued their journey south.

"W-Wait, S-Sasuke, stop!" Naruto panted and gasped down at his lover-Sasuke took a mental note to tease Naruto about how sensitive he was later-as the the raven finished sucking a dark hickey on his pelvis obviously intending to go lower.

"You want me to stop, Naruto?" You could hear the disappointment and lust dripping off the Uchiha's words.

Naruto blushed. "N-no its just..." The blonde composed himself before sending a saucy smirk to his lover. "I wanna do it."

"W-What?" The dark haired boy flushed at the steamy images that assaulted his mind. Naruto's mouth on his cock would be...he gulped.

"You heard me S'uke." Naruto pull the pale boy up and switched their positions back before lowering his body to be in line with the Uchiha's-rather endowed, but not as much as his own- cock. He's was a little shocked by the size, he guessed he had fantasized about it to much. It's a little smaller then he expected...but it wasn't bad. "Sasuke, I wanna hear you scream."

And Sasuke did. If there's was one thing to know about the raven it would be that he's a screamer, nothing could have stopped the boy from voicing everything he felt when his lover sucked and swallowed around him. Each sensation jerked through his body and came out as a plea for more. Naruto was too good, all he could do was beg and let himself be washed in that hot white pleasure.

"What do you want me to do S'uke? Let me hear it." Naruto croaked in a hoarse voice, soar from the head. It was only then the Uchiha realized he had been mindlessly mouth-fucking his lover.

He'd never wanted admit it but Naruto's voice made him melt. "N-Naruto, please suck me more, I want to cum," Sasuke panted, fuck he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh God, Naruto, please."

Naruto grinned. "Fine then..." The blonde hummed as he took the base of the shaft in his hand and deep-throat-ed his lover, taking in all he could until his nose met coarse black curls. Sucking and bobbing his head, twirling his tongue around it and swallowing. He wanted Sasuke to remember this pleasure.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was feeling, ecstasy coursed through his body like liquid fire shooting up his spine and coming out in a moan. The Uchiha knew he wouldn't last much longer. Naruto could see Sasuke was close so he just relaxed his throat and took all of his lover into his mouth again swallowing and running his tongue over one of the pulsing veins. Letting his throat tighten around the large organ he quickly brought Sasuke over the edge.

With nothing more then a grunt of warning Sasuke came forcing his cum down his lover's warm throat. Naruto chocked a bit on reflex but as soon as the bitter liquid touched his lips, Naruto knew he found a new favorite flavor, he could probably have Sasuke cock three times a day in his primary diet. 'Even better then ramen.' Naruto found himself chuckling as he drank all he could, wiping what got on his chin with the back of his hand before licking that up too.

Sasuke took a minutes to come down from his mind blowing orgasm and the younger waited patiently, watching the Uchiha's eyes as they grew less clouded. Naruto crawled up to the raven's face, catching his lips in a slow calm kiss. When the kiss broke Sasuke was considerably more focused and he reached over to grab the lube that was forgotten on the side table. Flipping his blonde man over he straddled him and thrust down against the other's-now only half erect-cock until they were both aching hard again.

"Are you ready?" The raven asked wearily. "We don't have to, you know I don't want if you don't." They both knew they were moving fast, too fast, but neither could really stand the thought of not finishing now. They had been chasing each other a long time, now they were finally going to get what they wanted, no amount of nerves was going to stop them. Besides, they were Sasuke and Naruto, when had they ever done things the normal way? What would make a relationship any different?

Naruto hesitated for only a second. "Yeah, I know, but I've wanted this for years Sasuke there's no way we're stopping now." The blue eyes were piercing, serious flecks of red danced in there depths. He bucked up his hips to grind their cocks together again and bringing Sasuke back to the task at hand. The dark haired teen groaned, dark brown eyes stayed on locked blue as he poured a decent amount of lube onto his fingers and positioned the first one at the boy's entrance. It slipped in easily. Too easily.

It got him mad, for some reason, that the blonde's hole was loose. He tried to reason that didn't matter what the had done with someone else before, he was his now, but he was still jealous. He shoved the next to in roughly making the blonde wince. "When did you first do this kind of thing?" He couldn't help but ask slightly bitter, his hair covered his eyes from view and he berated himself for being immature.

"Do w-what?" The blonde was having some trouble thinking Sasuke was pushing against this certain stop and-

"Have sex with someone." Sasuke stopped movement of his hand grinding his fingers against Naruto's prostate.

The Uzumaki's eyes shot open. "This is my first time Sasuke. You think I wouldn't wait for you?" Naruto was getting angry, he sat up on his elbows so his face was level with the other's.

"You're loose Naruto, you must have done something." He was glaring now, hovering over the other in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

Naruto yelled with out thinking, how could Sasuke always piss him off like this? "Well excuse me for masturbating, asshole!"

Sasuke froze, Naruto calmed down and grinned when he saw a twitch in the other's cock. "Y-You finger yourself? Sasuke stuttered, that's something that did happen everyday.

Still grinning Naruto laid back down on the bed and spread himself out, giving his best come hither look. "Yeah I do, and it's always your name I scream when I cum, I always get hard when I think about you fucking me senseless and more." Naruto gave out a seductive moan and arched his back, pushing down on air as though the other's dick would appear there out of no where.

Sasuke snapped. "That's it you little brat, you're gonna get it and no complaining." Sasuke lubed up his cock and lined it up with the Uzumaki's ass. "I'm gonna ride you through the headboard until you're a pill of mush."

"Fine by me but you better follow through with that promise or I'll be twice as hard on my turn." The Fox like man threatened impatiently. The pale boy just laughed at the demand.

"You won't have enough energy to do that when I'm done." He thrust in halfway for emphasis and Naruto had to bite his hand to keep from groaning in pleasure and pain. It hurt like a bitch, but the sting just reminded him of what was happening.

"Naruto I want to hear your voice." Sasuke panted against the tan flesh of Naruto's neck, licking at the hickey he left earlier and slowly pushing himself until the delicious heat of his partner swallowed him whole. He almost collapsed in euphoria. Naruto was groaning in pain, but mostly pleasure, as he got used to the legnth and girth of Sasuke, he caught his breath for a minute before nodding to his lover and rocking his hips back, signaling it was time to start.

"M-Move, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his hips slowly and Sasuke accidentally brushed his prostate again. "Mmn...S-Sasuke please." The pale boy obeyed. Slowly he pulled back until only the tip of his erection was inside the blonde's tight, heavenly heat before he thrust back roughly with all his strength.

It went like that for awhile, it was clumsy, awkward, and painful but somewhere along the line they found balance, and then they were dancing on the edge fighting with all there will, trying not to be the one to fall first. "Sasuke I'm gonna-" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tighter and groaned as his thrusts became faster and rougher pressing against sensitive spots and blinding him in a white cloud.

"I know, me too." Sasuke grunted and only thrust twice more before Naruto came, calling Sasuke's name and clinging to him as an anchor to keep him from sinking into heaven. Sasuke himself followed right after, grunting Naruto's name lowly, his voice already spent.

It took all the strength the raven had left to pull out of Naruto and fall on his back next to him, and after coming down from both of their sexual highs he looked over to the blue eyed boy and whispered just loud enough to hear.

"I love you, Naruto." He sighed, burying his nose in the other's chest.

"Is that because of the great sex or just because I'm dead sexy?" Naruto chuckled playfully, closing his eyes and resting his hand on Sasuke's head.

"No," He sighed again, looking up at the ceiling contently. "No it's because you're you Naruto." Sasuke stated with a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you too, bastard." Naruto smiled, and just like that Naruto fell into a deep sleep, followed soon after by Sasuke.  
(SasuNaruSasu)  
(T.B.C?)


	2. To Kyoto!

Hi all! It's Cherry, I would like to thank everyone one who gave me good reviews they made me really happy! Anyway this chapter is for my friend Pipper-chan, I just found out that she likes Yaoi too! (Yay XP)

Disclaimer: You see that huge bag of money and candy over there? Yeah not mine. How about that country (Japan)? You know, coolest place in the world? Not mine. Let's add Naruto to that ever growing list as well, shall we?

Warning : This is boy on boy love pure hands down nose bleeding hotness if you don't like or can't handle the sexiness then read something else, okay?

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Cherry's P.O.V)

After a weekend of non-stop totally-hot man sex between my stupid brother & my Naru-chan school started again and I came back from Suna. Now Hinata, Naru-chan, emo-bro, and I were sitting at Naruto's desk in home room waiting for Iruka-Sensei to show.

"So, how was your weekend boys?" I asked, smirking. Naruto blushed smiling a little, and Sasuke matched my smirk. The happy glint in his eye was impossible to miss.

"Very... enjoyable Anee-Chan." Sasuke's grin widened, and so did mine. Naru-chan just glared.

"I would hope so Otooto." We just stared at each other, exchanging looks until I couldn't take it anymore; I burst out laughing and fell off my spot on the windowsill.

"I'm h-happy for you N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san." Hinata-chan blushed and smiled gently. She gave up long ago on Naru-chan and found her true love was none other then the bug guy himself. -Kiba and I don't get along very well; and I still don't know why I was relieved when she said she was going out with Shino and not dog-breath, but I refuse to question it.- I was about to scold myself about thinking about things I shouldn't be thinking about when Iruka-Sensei decided to make an appearance.

"Alright everyone take your seats, I've got great news for you all!" We all took our seats and turned our attention to Iruka. It still surprises me how fast we all shot up when he comes in. He just has that, presence of authority.

Our class consists of the rookie nine-they're called that because they all skipped a grade into high school in the same year and all of them could've skipped a second grade or more but chose to stay for they're own personal reasons- along with, Hyuga Neji-the famous grade 'A' student, kendo master, and vice student council president-, Maito Lee-the captain of our schools fighting team-, Ten Ten-vice captain of the fighting team-, Uzumaki Karin-editor of the school paper and Naruto's younger cousin-, Mezunichi(1) Suigetsu-journalist for the school paper-, and Tsukara Juugo-head of the garden and animals club, also on the fighting team-together we're class '2A'.

"First off, I want to say I'm proud of you all and all the work you do; It's because of you that our class is the highest ranking in the school, and the school board has awarded us with an all expanse paid trip to Kyoto!" Iruka-Sensei beamed as he finished, resting his hands on his hips.

After a second of silence he added on. "You can all ask questions about the trip if you want, this is only for fun, nothing else. It willed be filed and an educational trip for this history class in the books though."

"Wait, what about our studies, wont we fall behind?" Sakura asked and I snorted mentally, groaning, 'don't ruin our fun!'

"Actually, that's the reason we're going. This class is so far ahead that we need to cut back to let the other classes catch up!" Iruka explained, grinning. I think he's happy he has a smarter class then his husband Kakashi-Sensei.

I decide to speak up out of boredom. "So when is the trip going to start?" I already knew all of this, because we had a meeting about it in student council about a hundred times, Neji practically drags me there every time, too. Sometimes I hate being student council president, why couldn't Nara do it?

"In one week next Monday we leave, the trip will be three weeks long so be prepared. Oh, and Cherry, Neji, I would like to ask you both to meet me here at lunch. I need your help on a couple things."

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei" I reply, Uchiha smirk running across my face for the second time today. I know what he needs help with, and I've got some plans.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Sasuke's P.O.V)

We talked for a while about the trip to Kyoto until Iruka-Sensei finally started class, when he realized that most of us were just stalling to get out of actual work, he scolded us and added homework; I guess it worked in reverse. After that, though, we went through class like any other day. Naruto and I passed notes as usual but now they had much more heated conversations on them. Cherry got every question right though she never paid any attention, damn bitch. Kiba stared at Cherry's ass even though he knew she dating Gaara. Yeah, this was just any normal day.

When the bell rang telling us it was time for lunch Naruto-like half the class-jumped and cheered. Cherry stayed behind with Neji, and the others went ahead of us while Naruto and I went the long way, savoring the mere presence of the other in a new light. I held his hand reluctantly when he grabbed mine and squeezed. I tried to ignore the pounding in my chest.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, not looking at me, but choosing to look up at the sky instead. I fought the urge to turn his head toward me. Jealous of the sky...heh, I sound like Cherry(2).

"What is it, dobe?" I answered, smirking. I hoped for a certain reaction.

"Hey, DONT CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" I chuckled. 'Got it.' I thought absently as he continued.

"Anyway I wanted to know, well, um... do you want to hang at my place after school today?" He asked, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

'Damn, he looks so hot right now! Gods help me! He doesn't know his effect on me, does he?' I thought slightly dazed, my mind conveniently digging up hot images of my blonde kitsune.

I smirked at him and leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Do you mean to say you want to have sex after school? I'd love to." I smirked again, making him blush, again.

"N-No, that's not what I meant, you bastard!" He practically screamed, making a few people jump and stop to stare. I sighed when a few girls saw me and ran up like lions to fresh meat.

They crowed around us pushing Naruto aside to get to me, I could feel the ache in my head even before the first spoke. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun will you come to lunch with me?" One girl asked. her long, oddly green hair bouncing up and down as she jumped.

"No, actually. he can't!" Naruto grinned from behind her, I bet he's all proud that I'm his now. "Sorry ladies, but he is coming with me." Naruto said, punctuating his words by wrapping his arms around my waist possessively.

"Oh, shut up you dumb-ass." A girl rolled her shit colored eyes as she pushed her way through the growing crowd of heathens, oops, I mean girls.

"Yeah! You don't deserve Sasuke-kun as a friend, all you do is annoy him! Why not do us all a favor and jump of a cliff!" Another with short hair added on with a snort.

"That's not true. I don't annoy him. In fact, were dating now, right S'uke?" Naruto said tightening his grip on me, but before I could answer 'Yes, and I love him, so go away hag bitches!' Another one of the girls added her two cents in.

"Yeah that'll be the day!" She cackled, nose in the air. "Sasuke-Kun isn't gay like you, you fagot!" They all laughed, some even brought their hands up to their mouths to hold back in fake shame.

I was angry. I was really angry. What right did they have to say I'm not gay and to judge my dobe! I was about to tell Naruto to let me go so I could beat them all into a bloody pulp when I noticed he already had. I looked up at my boyfriend to see his face red with anger and tears in his eyes, I hesitated before his head dropped, bangs covering his eyes.

"That's not true." I heard him laugh a little, dark, cold, then he lifted his head up and smirked. "Actually, we just had sex yesterday, I fucked you really well didn't I Sasuke? You were begging for more, and that was only my first time topping you, too." He turned to stare at me with a perverted glint in his eyes. I swallowed. That look was always sexy. "But then you fucked me so now it's my turn again. Next time I'm on top right S'uke? When we get home you'll let me ram that tight hot-"

SLAP!

The noise sounded echoed resolutely through the hall as Haruno Sakura-I don't know when she showed up- slapped Naruto in the face.

"YOU LIEING EVIL DEMON! SASUKE WOULD NEVER LOVE A MAN LET ALONE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" She screamed, a smug smile spreading across her face as she retracted her hand.

At that point, all of the control I had learned over the years snapped. All I could think of was killing that bitch who dared to touch my man; I guess, in a way, I did. She probably wishes she were dead. Naruto had stood frozen in shook when his elementary school crush hit him, but I saw red. All I remember is grabbing her by the neck and pushing her into the row of lockers, then punching her square in the face and smirking at the nasty crack I heard.

"Look hoe." I threatened darkly in her ear, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "You ever say that to my boyfriend again and I really will kill you, got that?" I asked, turning around to face the rest of them. They all stared at me in shock as I let Sakura go. I glared at all of them coldly but faltered at Sakura. I hadn't mean to hit her that hard, I think I broke her nose and honestly we used to be friends. What made her turn out like this?

"Now all of you get out of here unless you want an early death," and with that they all woke up from their shock and ran off like cockroaches, off to tell the world that Uchiha Sasuke is a fag that beat up a chick, but, hey, the truth must be heard, right?

I sighed when I couldn't see them anymore and turned to Naruto, I smirked and he grinned rubbing the back of his head again.

"Sasuke...thanks." His grin faded to a smile and I lost my breath for a second.

"I love you, Naruto." I whispered, more to myself as he moved toward me. When he was close enough I kissed him hard, dragging him down to my level and cursed the growth sport he had last summer, damn five inch difference. I felt myself melt into the kiss as he took over, resting one hand on the back of my head and the other firmly cupping my ass. I groaned lowly, but more because of the fact that he can play Seme way to well. He makes me react to much.

We stayed locked in the kiss until we heard a soft 'thud' and then laughter. Naruto pulled away to look at what it was and I - after getting my mind back from wherever it had gone - turned as well. only to see Cherry on the ground sporting a rather large nose bleed and a grin.

"Oh Jesus mother fuckin' Christ dude! Can't you two warn me if you're going to do that? If you don't I'll die via blood loss!" She smiled at my glare and stood up, still grinning with her hands on her hips. She looked way to proud for someone with blood still coming out of her nose.

"Hn, whatever, let's just go to lunch already." I grunted as my blush went down, I'm not as much of an exhibitionist as Naruto is.

"Hellz, Yes! I'm starving!" They both said in unison. (Really, how do people do that?)

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Naruto's P.O.V)

As always when we got to the cafeteria, we got our food and sat at our usual table with our friends. Cherry sat between Kiba and Sasuke and I sat between Sasuke and Sai. Sai, no matter how many times we all tell him to leave, always sit at this table, and on top of that he's always hitting on me! That guy just pisses me off.

"Hey dick-less, how about a date Friday? We can catch a movie or, if you want, we can just stay at my house and have fun all night." Sai purred in my ear, I flinched.

"Fuck off Sai, and stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Sasuke muttered angrily, biting into a tomato. At that, everyone stopped eating and stared at Sasuke, who didn't even seem to notice. I, on the other hand, almost choked on my food.

'How could he say that so easily? Well I guess after the fangirl thing back there, the whole school probably knows by now! Meh, I don't want to think about that, I'll be stalked by angry fangirls forever!' Visions of those girl's evil faces made me swallow. 'They'll probably kidnap me and hang me by my toes over a lava pit! Why would I go out with someone if I'm gonna be on every fangirl's hit list? Oh right, because I love him just that much, that's why!' I chuckled a little at that and tuned back into reality when everyone else finally started to speak.

"Your w-what!" Ino gaped at us after picking up the fork she had dropped when he had said it. Now, she loved Sasuke almost as much as Sakura, but she is also a good friend of mine and wouldn't hate me for dating him.

"You got to be joking." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples like he had a headache. " You two are too troublesome to be together, this'll be such a drag."

"Kitty, you had something to do with this, didn't you?" Kiba asked, poking Cherry in the cheek. She punched him in the arm.

"Don't call me that dog-breath." She muttered, biting into her dango. She hated that nickname. Well, she says she hates it, but during a game of truth or dare-we were a little drunk that night-she told me she secretly likes being called that... she also told me not to tell anyone or I'd be sucking ramen through a tube. She was serious, too.

"Yeah, yeah, we're dating. It's not the freaking Apocalypse, okay?" Sasuke stated angrily, I was getting a little annoyed myself.

"Tell me when, where, and how this happened!" Ino demanded, Shikamaru sighed next to her.

"Ino, calm down! It's like Uchiha said, it's not the end of the world."

"I don't give a crap, I wanna know!" She yelled, this time in the direction of the lazy boy next to her.

"Well..." She paused when I spoke up, I felt my face get hot as I continued. "It happened over the weekend, so it's not like we were hiding it from you or anything." I rubbed the back of my head nervously when they all eyed me suspiciously.

There was a moment of silence and then Ino sighed and picked up her fork. "Well as long as you weren't hiding it from us I guess it's okay, but you got to tell us all the steamy details."

"What? I can't tell you that! It's private!" I blushed and Kiba gagged.

"Yeah, none of us wanna hear that anyway, keep it to yourselves!" He paused then corrected himself. "No, wait Kitty wants to hear it but then again she was probably there when it happened."

"Of course I was Kiba."

"Anee-chan, I'm...GONNA KILL YOU!" Sasuke lunged for Cherry while everyone laughed, and with that everything went back to normal. When the bell rang we all went our separate ways to class, nothing had changed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Cherry's P.O.V)  
(Flashback)

I waited for Neji outside of class when the lunch bell rang, then we both headed down the hall to Iruka-Sensei's room together. We didn't bother to knock since he was expecting us and we were greeted with one of his famous 'nice guy' smiles.

"Iruka-Sensei, you wanted us to help with the Kyoto arrangements?" I asked, walking over to his desk with Neji. I was already planning many things in this sick mind of mine.'Oh, this trip is gonna be fun.'

"Yes, of course. See, you two are the ones I trust the most - other then Naruto - and you're more organized then he is, obviously." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Since you've been to Kyoto, Neji, I want you to pick the hotel. Cherry, you can decide on the roommates for each person, which will double as the bus seating." He finished, smiling, and we nodded.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei." Neji said all formally. I smirked.

"Alright, lets get this started!" Iruka nodded at that and Neji snorted, damn stiff he's never any fun.  
We talked for about forty five minutes discussing the hotel choices and prices until we finally decided on a three star hotel called 'Hotel Moscow' (3). Neji called to book 10 rooms and the total price of rooms and food ended in $659.95 for one week.

"Well, I think that's pretty great for such short notice." I grinned, sitting down on Iruka's desk. Iruka glared at that but didn't do anything. Well, he shouldn't have, I was the one that talked them down from nine hundred after all. 'I'm just that bad-ass. Flip of the hair, famous Uchiha smirk, oh yeah!'

Neji and I left Iruka's class room after that and I waited outside for him while he gave the info on the trip to the old hag. I used this time to think a little more about the rooming arrangements.

'Okay, so I'll obviously have Sasuke and Naruto together, and probably Karen and Suigetsu, who should go with Sakura-chan? Ino?'

"-fine." I broke out of my musing when Neji's voice hit me.

"Huh?"

"I said," Neji sighed and grabbed my arm pulling me down the hall. "The principal said that the price was fine and we can go ahead with everything else."

I snickered, my steps falling into place with his. "Cool, but...that was a bad sentence." I smirked when his eye twitched.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sentence, it's bad. You used said twice." I snickered again and he flinched.

"Only you would even notice that, let alone care." He sighed, there was a moment of friendly silence until he looked at me and smirked.

"So who is it?" I cocked my head at his question to show I didn't know what he meant. His smirk widened. "My roommate! Who is it and could it possibly be a certain Miss TenTen?" His smirk disappeared and turned into a grin. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders he turned into the Neji only I know and loved (as a friend). "Must I bribe you?"

I grinned back and raised an eyebrow. "You got over Gaara? Not that I'm not happy you're over my man, but, since when? Also, TenTen? Really?" His grin grew and he let go of me.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not over him, he will be mine...eventually." I laughed at that. "I'm just looking to have some fun on this trip and unless you're interested, TenTen's the only one I think is hot enough."

"Well, maybe if I ask Gaara, and damn! high standards even for a one time shag? I don't know whether I should be flattered that your after my boy, or scared." I grinned again as we reached the cafeteria.

He put his prick act back on and I smiled. Sometimes I think that's why he's my best friend, his act is as good as mine. That, and we have the same type in both women and guys, but sometimes that's a bad thing...Oh whatever, he's my BFF that's all there is to it.

(KakaIru)  
(Kakashi's P.O.V)

I wait outside Iruka's room until the kids left, Cherry flashed me a smirk when she passed by, sneaky brat. I knew he was expecting me but I still snuck in as the door closed, crept up behind him like a ninja, and wrapped my arms around him, I chuckled a little when he squeaked.

"Sensei, you scared me!" Iruka sighed when he realized it was me. Leaning back he sighed again. "You shouldn't touch me while we're at work, I know you can never control yourself."

"Well, you shouldn't call me Sensei like we only work together. I'm your husband!" I almost whined and he smiled a little, spinning around he caught me in a kiss which I gladly accepted.

When we broke apart he smiled again. "I'm just being professional Kakashi, we're working."

"Well now we're on break and all the students are at lunch." I grinned, grinding into him a little.

"I thought you would say that." He replied in a half moan before pulling me down for a kiss and sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I picked my husband (wife) up and placed him up onto the desk, wrapping his legs around my waist. He slid his hands up under my shirt, trying to touch any skin he could find, paying close attention to my nipples and other erogenous area he's learned about over the years. I groaned, trailing my hands down his shirt and letting them catch on to the zipper of his pants.

He lifted his hips a little to let me pull off his pants and boxers while he was busy removing my shirt.

I smiled a little as his eyes raked over my chest, it was a great ego boost after all, it's been ten years and he still stares. I played lightly with his arousal to snap him out of it and he moaned, bucking his hips desperately. He ran his hands over my chiseled stomach and back slowly until his hands reached the waste band of my suit, he unzipped and pulled hard on my pants letting them and my boxers fall to the ground around my ankles.

"K-Kashi...Mmm, s-stop please I...can't take teasing, I-I want you now!" He groaned, panting as I played happily with his balls. Obviously he'd been waiting all day for me to jump him.

I nodded at the glazed look in his eyes, my own arousal twitching at my dolphins words. I put three fingers in front of his lips and he sucks on them happily for a while, I groaned at the sight and pull them out moving them to his entrance and slipping two of them in easily. We've had sex enough times to not need to prepare him - or me for that matter, he likes to be Seme too you know- but I still do it because I can't stand the idea of hurting him.

He held onto my shoulders and panted as I moved now all three of them in his body, prodding and massaging the spot I've come to memorize. He bucked and groaned thrusting down to take them in more and I almost came at the sight of him riding my fingers.

"K-Kakashi please, I'm ready and I want you in me now!" Iruka moaned loudly and I groaned, I've always loved how he begs when he was horny. Slipping my fingers out he whimpered a little at the loss but moaned when I placed the tip of my manhood at his entrance.

"You ready?" I asked, kinda stupidly. He only nodded and I started to push into his tight heat.

It's amazing, no matter how many times we do it he is still so tight, not that I'm complaining not at all.

I pushed in completely and stopped, waiting for him to nod before I started to move. He pulled me down again for a rough kiss, whispering against my lips lightly.

"Kakashi, please fuck me harder." I groaned at that and complied eagerly, ramming into him with all my strength.

I found his prostate easily and focused all my energy into hitting that one spot with each hard thrust. I felt that familiar coiling heat in the pit of my stomach, and I started thruster even harder, making them uneven and frenzied. I wrapped one hand around his shaft and pumped as much as I could along with my thrust and he bucked wildly.

With one final thrust he came, screaming my name and not a second later I followed him in pure bliss. My vision blurred a little and I rode out my climax with a few halfhearted thrusts, after coming down from my sexual high I pulled out of him and glanced around the room sceptically, and as I thought right by the door sat a strange blue and black cat with dark green eyes. I could of sworn it grinned at me as it disappeared in a whirl of mist.

'Well I hope we gave her a good show. I thought, chuckling lightly I sighed and turned back to my dazed husband (wife).

"Hey, Iruka?" I whispered, reaching down for my shirt. He mumbled incoherently. "Cherry saw us, again." Pulling up my pants I mentally counted down 'three..two..one...'

"WHAT!" Wow, I've gotten really good at that.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(TBC)  
Yay, I'm done!

1: It means water bitch XD  
2: Have you ever looked at the sky and gotten mad at it's beauty?  
3: Watch Black lagoon. Just do it, it's awesome.


	3. Arcade games and Play time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke... I just play with them a little.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Cherry ran off in the middle of lunch. We just shrugged it off as it's nothing out of the ordinary. I smirked and tried to guess who she was spying on this time. Probably Iruka and Kakashi. She loves that couple, though she never shuts up about Obito being Kakashi's true love. I don't even know who Obito is.

"Hey, Naruto, wanna hang at the arcade today?" Kiba asked. He hit me playfully on the shoulder as he chewed the meat in his mouth disgustingly.

"Uhhh..." I looked across the table at Sasuke. He gave me a smile then I turned back to Kiba. "Yeah, sure! Can Sasuke come to?" I asked, returning the punch with equal force to his arm.

"Sure thing, everyone's going! I'll tell Cherry in our next class. She hilarious on DDR!" He hollered and punched his fist into the air excitedly.

"Argh, you two are so troublesome! Don't assume we're all going before asking us; what if we have things to do?" Shikamaru groaned from beside me, looking up at the tiled ceiling of the cafeteria.

"Nara, you never have anything to do." Sasuke smirked as he tested his food with his fork.

"Shut it Uchiha." The stag shot back absently, and another fight was on.

Despite Shikamaru's complaining we convinced him to agree. After lunch we parted, deciding to meet up under the cherry blossom tree after school. When the last bell rang I got up quickly and raced to the tree; I wanted to see if I'd be the first one there. I sighed when I see Sasuke leaning up against the tree but grinned anyway and kissed him lightly. We waited for the others to arrive, then we chatted with them for a few minutes before finally heading to the arcade.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Kiba and I completely dominated all the video games, destroying all the previous high scores - the ones we had set in the first place - and stacking up on tickets. Sasuke just stood back and watched as the others played, fighting off the occasional fangirl and brooding. After beating Kiba miserably for the fourth time at a shooting game, I glanced over at Sasuke and frown when I see the scowl on his face.

'Sasuke's gonna have some fun too. Whether he likes it or not!' I think determinately. "Oi! Sasuke, lets play this together!" I yell as I walk up to him, pulling his arm toward the DDR machine.

"No dobe, I don't like video games that much. Go play with sis." He sighed matter-of-factly, yanking his arm away. He paused for a second, then smirks evilly. Leaning up against me he whispered huskily into my ear. "But there is one game I think we could play, and I'll definitely enjoy that one." He flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of my ear lightly, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I bit back a groan so the others wouldn't hear and pushed him back halfheartedly. "Teme! Not here." I whispered harshly as I felt the heat creep away from my gead and my pants tighten slightly.

"Why not? There's no one looking, even Cherry is distracted." He stepped back into me, pushing my body against the nearest wall. 'He's right though,' I think absently. 'Everyone is in a different area, there's no one around to see us...'

"I don't care! Anyone could come at anytime!" I tried again to push him away, this time with even less force then before. My body feels like it's on fire and my pants feel really tight. I look around quickly making sure no one's watching us, then I straighten up to glare back at the teme, only to find him staring at my hard-on with a smirk gracing his pale features.

'Why does that bastard always have to turn me on so much!' I mentally scream. 'Damn it! He's so mean. Getting me so horny in a place like this! God, now I want to go home, too. I can't let him know that, he'd win! Heh, I know what I can do.' I smirked at the idea that popped into my head and growled at the teme in a mock competitive voice.

"OK, Sasuke, lets make a deal. If you beat me at this." I pointed to the DDR game and smirked, pointing a finger in his face. "We can go home right now and you can do whatever you want. But, if I win, we will stay here, and you will play some video games." I grinned inwardly as I saw his eyes light up to the challenge. Man, this was fun. No wonder Cherry manipulates people all the time!

He stepped back a little as though in thought, then he looked at me. "Ok fine, Usuratonkachi. We'll play your little game and when you lose we'll go to your house and I'll. Fuck. You. Senseless." He whispers the last word against my mouth in a short kiss and my cock twitches. He pulls back and winks, then pulls me by my shirt collar to the game and puts some tokens in.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Say anything and I will kill you!" He growled out at me as we walked over to his friends, I smirked. It was actually a pretty close game but I won in the end. A large crowd had formed around us some time during the game to cheer us on.

I followed after the dobe happily as he stalked off trying to find Kiba or Sis to tell them we were leaving.

"HEY, KIBA! OVER HERE! YO, DOG-BREATH!" Naruto hollered, his arms waving as he ran over to his equally hyper friend. I simply groaned - one hyper idiot is enough, thank you.

Kiba ran up to meet us, grinning like a moron because he'd gotten another high score or something. Naruto huffed and grumbled stubbornly, '"The bastard's bored as always and wants to go to my place to hang. So we got to go!'"

Then he promptly dragged me out of the arcade faster then I could blink, but I could see a small black cat run out of the arcade with us as well and all I could think was, 'Cherry.' I groaned again.

"Come on, Sasuke! Hurry up, we're taking my car!" Naruto stated as if it was the law. He ran through the parking lot like a madman. He didn't seem too pissed about losing, which was odd.

"Dobe, like hell I'm going in that garbage you call a car," I stated just as sternly. I inwardly chuckled. Naruto's car was an old beat up orange pick-up that he for some reason loved dearly; he'd even named it. I think it's because it's used to be his father's.

"Hey! Do not talk about Gama that way!" He pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly - told you so.

I just scoffed and dragged him over to my sleek black mustang and got in, ordering him to do so as well. Reluctantly he got in the passenger door and sat beside me. I couldn't help but notice he was still half hard from back in the arcade. I smirked, but decided not to mention it.

"Alright let's go already!" He huffed impatiently. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looks when he puffs out his cheeks and pouts.

"Hn." I muttered, before driving off in the direction of his apartment complex. About three minutes into the ride he flipped on the radio. I didn't mind too much, and Naruto seemed to like it. When he came across a song he liked he squealed like a regular school girl.

"Sasuke, dude, I love this song, listen. Cherry sang it once at the Root, didn't she?" Naruto whooped then turned it up and started to sing. The song, I realized, was one of Cherry favorite's as well. 'Goin' through Hell' By: Rodney Adkins was blasting from the speakers.

After a while of him singing surprisingly well, he sighed, and I realized I was singing along softly as well.

"Hey Sasuke? You know, we should get a song to be our song." He looked over at me smiling. "What do you think it should be?" he asked, switching the radio around for something.

I stayed quiet for a while, thinking, when I thought of something.

"How about 'God bless the broken road'?" I suggested. He stared at me.

"I didn't think you'd listen to Rascal Flatts, but yeah, that's a great song." He grinned and I smiled back, which was completely out of character for me, and he caught it.

"Holy shit! Sasuke-bastard is smiling. It's the apocalypse! Run for your lives everyone!" He joked and I hit him upside the head, smirking. Then I noticed that we were already at his apartment. I blinked. Damn, when did that happen?

I parked and we both got out and I guess our bodies remembered why we came home early in the first place, because we both started getting hot in anticipation. Naruto fumbled with the lock and I clung to him from behind, grinding my newly revived hard-on into his back before he got it open. We stumbled into the apartment and immediately starting to attack each others mouths, necks and any skin we could get to.

(Lemon Start)  
(Cherry's P.O.V)

The raven backed the blond up against the wall, ravishing the younger's neck. Naruto moaned, leaning his head back to give the other more room to devour his sensitive flesh. He gasped and moaned when the Uchiha's long slender leg pushed up between tan ones, bucking into him as the knee pushed against his own growing erection roughly.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto purred at the friction, a black flame started in his stomach. He grabbed the other's ass and pulled him closer, he needed to feed that flame. The raven pushed back into the tight grip on his ass, sucking on Naruto's jugular. He dragged himself up to the slightly taller man until his lips just barely touched the blonde's earlobe.

"Bedroom?" He asked, his voice husky and needy.

The blonde was sedated with bliss, his mind turning to mush at the elder's touch. When he heard the sexy voice of his lover all he could do was nod slightly and wrap his legs around the others waist, silently telling who was bottoming tonight. Sasuke smirked as he carried Naruto to the bedroom.

The raven carried them into Naruto's room and gently laid the boy down on his bed as if he would break if he wasn't gentle. Crawling so that he was now eye level with the blonde, he stared into the blue, lust-filled, depths before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Naruto groaned in ecstasy as the raven again licked and sucked on his tan neck, slowly leaving proof that this boy was his. The blonde moved his hands higher up the older boy's ass until he reached the edge of his shirt, pulling at it desperately.

"Clothes. Off. Now." It wasn't a question and Sasuke reluctantly pulled back to swiftly discard of his shirt, removing Naruto's as well. He looked over the tan, naked chest before him appreciatively as sweat slowly rolled down the muscled body that heaved and panted deeply, pooling above the spiral tattoo on his stomach. It was easily the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his young life.

"You don't know how sexy you look right now." He stated and smirked at the fact that this was his, no one else's, just his, forever. He broke out of his daze when Naruto arched his back and attacked the blonde's nipple, instantly make him moan out the raven's name in pure bliss and close his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"Oh God S-Sasuke... s-stop teasing I-I can't wait anymore." The kitsune half groaned, half begged as he watched through lidded eyes as the raven sucked and bit at his right nipple, his hand playing with the left, tweaking and rolling it between his fingers.

"Hn." The raven gave one last lick before pulling back and smirking at the sexy man underneath him. "Want do you want Naruto-koi?" He asked playfully, grinding his hips down on the other's and throwing his head back a little at the pleasure.

"Don't play stupid Sasuke, please!" The blonde yelled, red tinting his cheeks. The raven leaned forward and slowly licked a trail from Naruto's neck to his pink and now bruised lips.

"Beg for me Naru-chan, tell me what you want." He whispered, placing a light kiss on those lips and looking into the deep, intoxicating blue eyes once more. Immediately, the blonde boy smirked and complied.

"Please Sasuke-sama," He whispered and switched their positions, straddling the other. "Fuck me." The boy moaned wantonly, arching his back in emphasis as he ground into Sasuke.  
Hearing Naruto beg to be fucked above him in such an erotic way made the raven, unbelievably, more hard then he was. I honestly hadn't thought that could happen.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke panted, sitting up to kiss the boy again.

Naruto, seeing his lover's reaction, got more confident and grinned mischievously. "Oh, Sasuke-sama, please fuck me. I want you to pound me so hard into the bed there is a permanent imprint of my body. I want to scream your name in pure pleasure as I ride your huge, throbbing cock, I want you hitting my prostate with every thrust." Naruto whispered next to the raven's ear in a sexy voice I bet no one knew he had.

God, the Sasuke would've cum right then and there if it weren't for his amazing Uchiha control. "Oh, Kami Naruto, I love your dirty mouth." He panted breathlessly, bucking his hips. Then something dawned on him and he looked warily at his lover. "Naruto, do you have any lube here?" Sasuke asked, he would not take the blonde dry.

"Yeah." The blonde boy reached under his pillow and pulled out a small tube of clear lube. Sasuke took it and poured a good amount on his fingers. Then he swiftly yet carefully slipped the first in, making the blonde moan in pleasure and sit down on them farther.

"Ah, Sasuke more!" Naruto groaned at the wanted intrusion as said raven slipped his finger in and out of the blonde's entrance. Then carefully adding a second finger he began to scissor the blonde, making him writhe in pleasure above him. When he added a third finger he saw the slight discomfort in the blonde features but kept going, knowing it would get better for the other soon. When he deemed the boy ready he slipped his finger out of Naruto's ass, making the blonde whimper at the loss and thrust his hips back down.

Sasuke grabbed the lube again pouring a good amount onto Naruto's hand, smirking at the boy's confused look."Won't you prepare me, dobe? I prepared you." He asked smirking. Naruto smirked and slowly took his hand and rubbed the substance onto his lover's throbbing erection slowly.

When his cock was good and slick Naruto let go but only so he could switch there positions and get Sasuke on his back. "I'm not down preparing you S'uke." Naruto purred deeply in Sasuke's ear rubbing his lubed hand over the Uchiha's entrance.

"N-Naruto...I'm..." Naruto cut Sasuke off with a quick kiss to the ear slowly pushing the first finger.

"Don't worry Sasuke, your still gonna fuck me, I just want to try out my new toy."

"W-What are you-ahhh, Naruto s-shit there, again!" Naruto was saved the trouble of explaining when he found the raven prostate, turning him into an over sensitized mess.

Naruto didn't say anything more in till he had all three fingers in Sasuke's ass and the raven was desperately riding them. "Sasuke... get ready." Said boy was about to question just what the fuck his boyfriend was planning when the fingers in his ass disappeared and were replaced by something that was definitely not his blonde.

"What the fuck is that Naruto!"

The fox chuckled flipping the switch of the contraption before answering, not that Sasuke heard he was a little to high on cloud nine at the time.

"Well it's a vibrator S'uke, what else?" Naruto smirked when he didn't answer and pushed the bright purple dick further into his moaning lover, but he made sure to turn down the vibrations a little so Sasuke could think straight.

It took Sasuke a second but he finally got control of himself enough to create a complete sentence, a snappy one at that.  
"Y-Your gonna... pay for that...hah, Uzumaki." Naruto smirked, at that and leaned back.

"Oh, yeah? Well let's see it."

Sasuke smirked in return and flipped there positions again. Vibrator still deep in his ass he lined up his still lubed cock to Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready Naruto?" Naruto only nodded and grinned, he didn't really trust his voice at the moment.

Not waiting for anything else the raven grabbed Naruto's hips, sheathing himself completely in his kitsune. Naruto groaned in pleasure and pain as his lover completely filled him, stopping only when he felt the others balls brush tan thighs. After a moment he silently nodded to let Sasuke know he better start moving.

Sasuke wasted no time, grabbing those hips tighter he pulled out in till it was only the tip before slamming back in full force, the movement driving the toy in his ass even deeper, pushing on his prostate. He slumped for a second, as stars filled his vision and pleasure raked through his body.

"Ahh Sasuke fuck, right there, oh god harder!" Naruto moaned in pure ecstasy when Sasuke collected himself again and started a steady rhythm, pale legs shaking as they strained to keep up this pace.

They were both seeing stars. Naruto because Sasuke hit his prostate with every hard thrust-just like he had asked, I might add- and Sasuke because having his cock squeezed and his prostate abused at the same time was almost to much to handle. They both could feel the heat rising in there stomachs as they neared completion early.

"Ha…ah…Sasuke I…ah…I'm gonna c-cum." Naruto panted, looking at his lover through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I know, me too." Sasuke replied, his voice raspy, though half of his consciousness was gone back to cloud nine; the other half was about to follow. He grabbed Naruto's forgotten weeping cock and pumped in time with his now jagged thrusts.

"Ahhh,Sasuke!" Naruto moaned his lovers name desperately as he came on both of their sweaty stomachs and with one final downward thrust Sasuke came as well, grunting Naruto's name and absentmindedly pulling out the vibrator.

After they both came down from their sexual highs a little, Sasuke weakly pulled out of the blonde, falling flat on his back next to him.

"God, I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, cuddling into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled back, then they both feel into a peaceful slumber, not caring to bother with the fact they were still covered in the evidence of their dirty deed.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(T.B.C)  
Hi! So did you like it? Sorry it took awhile to update!

Sasuke: You, Baka.

Cherry: Don't talk to me that way! (Flicks Sasuke in the forehead)

Itachi: Hey, that's my thing, and am I in this at all?

Cherry: Maybe later. If my fans like it a lot I'll write mare chapters and I might add you in.  
I'll give you Swedish fish for reviews! (there my favorite candy)

Bye y'all!


	4. Movie Night!

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I got into a story called pyromaniac by fast forward and I lost track of time! Re-posted it doesn't suck this time! Woot~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto end of story.

Warning: Yaoi, if you flag I'll sick Kiba on you.

"…." speech

'….' thought

(SasuNaruSasu)

(Cherry's P.O.V)

Sasuke shifted from his sleep rolling over uncomfortable; when he noticed a distinct lack of heat he opened his eyes and noted that a certain blonde dobe didn't occupy the spot next to him. Forcing him self to clime out of bed to search for said blonde he yawned and shuffled across the bedroom, not really caring the he was only in a pair of black boxers he climbed down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he smelled something really good so he followed his nose to the kitchen.

The scene before him was sweet; Naruto was in nothing but a large white t-shirt humming some song by Keith urban in front of the stove as he made eggs.

Naruto jerked and jumped a mile high when two arms wrapped around his waist suddenly. "Mm, morning Naruto" Sasuke purred in his ear softly.

"Sasukeeee!" He whined leaning into the older man. "You scared me I almost dropped the pan!" Naruto pouted but smiled when Sasuke kissed his neck.

"It smells good; I didn't know you could cook." Sasuke mumbled while nuzzling his nose into Naruto's soft blonde hair.

Naruto grinned proudly and turn of the stove. "Well you pick up a few thing living on your own, now get off me or breakfast will get cold." Naruto stated, and then promptly pushed Sasuke away and walking to the sink.

Sasuke's stomach growled as he sat down at the table he blushed slightly and hoped that Naruto didn't hear that. Not long after the fox boy put the food on two plates he got out of the drainer and sat down placing one in front of Sasuke.

The raven took a bite slowly not really sure about the moron's food but all most chocked when he hit his tongue, it was good! _'I know it smelled good but damn, the dobe really can cook!' _He thought to himself smirking. He would have stuffed his faced and then asked for more but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't eat like that so he just calmly eat the food savoring each bite like gold then waited for Naruto finish inhaling his third serving so they could go to school.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Naruto sat his desk surrounded by his friend as they all talked waiting for Iruka to show, he was grinning just because he loved his life.

"Hey, you guys here about that knew movie coming out today? I here it's badass, why don't we all go?" Cherry asked louder then necessary as she leaned against the window. "I've been waiting to see it since I saw the preview."

"Which one, there are like seven out right now." Kiba asked not really paying attention to Hinata as she tried to ask him out, he was to busy sneaking peaks at Cherry on the other side of Naruto.

"Shutter Island I think it'll be awesome!" (1) All conversation stopped and every one looked at cherry horrified looks on there faces, well accept for Sasuke and Neji they just smirked. "In less you're all too scared? That's too bad I wanted to go see it." She fakes pouting in disappointment.

"What! I'm not scared I can handle anything!" Kiba shouted as he stood throwing his fist out in front of him for emphasis.

"Yeah I won't be scared, dattebayo!" Naruto stood as well but Sasuke noted that the boy was shaking.

"Ok, then it's settled we'll all meet at the theater at eight thirty I already checked the times." Cherry smirked in triumph and Sasuke snorted.

"Of course you did, you were already sure you'd convince us, manipulative bitch."

"Thanks bro I'm flattered." She shot back matching his smirk, just then Iruka came in and everyone took there seats.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Naruto, Sasuke, Cherry, and Neji were the first four to arrive around seven forty they all stocked up on snacks as they waited for the others. The rest of the group showed up together Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Shino, TenTen, and Ino. They bought there tickets and looked for enough seats for everyone. The movie was packed so they decided to split up Naruto and Sasuke found a seat in the very back right corner, last two seats.

Naruto hated this as soon as the movie started he got scared, just from the anticipation of it. He was terrified of horror movies and he always has been, he held in a screamed and hid his face in Sasuke shoulder at one of the scenes. Sasuke wasn't complaining though, he wrapped his arm around the blonde as he watched the movie scoffing quietly at the stupidity of it. He vaguely considered taking Naruto to see scary movies more often.

The raven was quickly getting bored of the movie and getting more interested in his adorable blonde boyfriend clinging into his waist, Naruto was clinging to him desperately shaking and whimpering like a baby, so uke. He smirked as a very perverted idea that would impress Genma (2) popped into his head; he leaned down so he could whisper in Naruto's ear softly. "Hey dobe, are you scared?" He asked in a mock innocent voice.

Naruto lifted his head up, he was about to lie and say of course he wasn't scared he was Naruto Uzumaki nothing scared him! Though he thought, it didn't seem to matter with Sasuke anyway so he nodded slightly and hugged he lover tighter after a loud scream. "I know a way to get the movie of your mind." The raven stated, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? Please tell me." Naruto begged he obviously didn't get what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke smirked at his lover's innocence and looked around the dark room, no one was watching them everyone was zoned in to the movie he smirked, perfect. "I'll get you off." He whispered in Naruto ear huskily before licking it.

"What!" Naruto almost screamed causing a few people to shh them. "I'll get you off." Sasuke whispered. "If you're focusing on the pleasure you won't be scared, right?

Naruto blush red, this was so embarrassing, but…maybe Sasuke was right besides it's kind of kinky to do it at a movie theater, Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine but if we get caught your not!" he whispered threateningly.

Sasuke smirked and moved Naruto off his chest to sit up right then slid his hand down onto the blonde's knee and rested his lips in the junction between the neck and shoulder. Naruto gasped as he sucked on his neck roughly, a blush creeping up behind his ears. Sasuke licked up his neck leaving a fiery trail behind it, sucking on the shell of Naruto's ear he whispered. "Watch the movie."

Reluctantly Naruto turned his gaze toward the movie that terrified him, this movie was scary! He shifted and silently wished that Sasuke would hurry up with his little plan.

Sasuke smirked as he moved his hand up and slowly undid the button of the other's pants, pulling out the half harden shaft he rubbed the tip slightly with his thumb and moving his head back down to suck. Naruto held in a moan gripping the arm rest tightly, Sasuke was right as soon as the raven started his ministrations the movie seemed to fade into the back of his mind.

Sasuke was enjoying his view of his boyfriend face twisted in pleasure trying and barely succeeding in holding back moans. He pumped the leaking organ savoring the low groans that escaped his boyfriend's throat, the hands gripping tighter to the seat as he bucked. Sighing he decided to pity the blonde he kissed the boy deeply and pumped faster his other hand joining to play with his balls.

Naruto was I bliss. He couldn't think he didn't even notice that the movie was reaching its climax, just like him. Sasuke sucked on his bottom lip rubbing his thumb over the slit at the tip again Naruto groaned and bucked his hips.

Not much longer Naruto came into Sasuke's awaiting hand; Sasuke smirked and brought the hand up to his mouth. He licked up and swallowed as much as he could some dripping down onto his chin smirk never leaving, Sasuke licked up the remaining cum on his chin before stuffing Naruto's shaft back into his pants zipping them up.

He looked up at Naruto who was panting face flushed, then he looked past Naruto to a man and woman in the row in front of them and honing in on there conversation.

"Darling these floors are disgusting there so sticky!" The woman complained and the man nodded.

"I agree, this theater is nasty what do you suppose the stickiness is?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned over there seats so his head was between there's. "Oh I'm sorry, he just came." (3)

"SASUKE!" Naruto growled, pulling him back just as the credits rolled onto the screen.

Everyone stood up and the couple shot them repulsed looks then stomping off out of the theater, but not before the man spit on the ground in front of them and mumbled. "Damn queers." Naruto pouted.

Naruto turned to scowled Sasuke but before he could he caught sit of bright blue. Cherry hopped up the steps to the two of them grinning like a madman.

"Well you two were more interesting then the movie!" She stated happily, Sasuke chuckled. When Cherry past the couple the two of them 'mysteriously' trip and fell down all the steps, god Cherry hated homophobes.

"Wait where are the others we were supposed to leave together?" Naruto looked around franticly. "They didn't see, and they left I made an excuse for us so lets go home you need to fix Sasuke's problem down there." She said casually and the raven blushed.

Naruto looked down at the others groin and grinned. "Yeah your right, that's my responsibility now isn't it?" With that Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the theater, Cherry following closely.

(SasuNaruSasu)

The man got up from his seat in the back when the last person exited, his face twisted in disgust for his otouto. _'Kids now are such exhibotists, but this was very useful' _He reasoned in his head_. 'I've found the first person I'll take from him.'_ He silently left the theater his slid into his slick black sports car and before driving off he smirked recalling what his sister said about there brother's 'problem'.

"Oh, Cherry I think you'll agree _that _is the least of Sasuke's problems." He smirked again and pulled out of his parking spot, had some planning to do.

(SasuNaruSasu)

(T.B.C)

Hey! Sorry its so short I forgot to update heh!

(1) I've never seen Shutter Island so I don't even know if it was that scary I couldn't really think of anything else though.

(2) The Genma from fast forward's stories I kinda borrowed him for that. Sorry Sarge! If you haven't read her work you should she really good.

(3) Silly Dane Cook joke I found on YouTube I thought it was funny.

Please review, I'll give you ramen!

Bye y'all :)


	5. He's Back

Hey y'all! Cherry's back! XD it took a while to right this chapter I keep getting distracted. Re-updated it's so much better now!

Disclaimer: Take that Kishimoto! (Runs off with Gaara and Kiba only to be arrested by police) damn you, Masashi, damn you!

Warning: this is Yaoi, also known as Shounen ai, or pure hotness. No like no read!

(Cherry's P.O.V)  
(SasuNaruSasu)

I woke up at five in the morning grudgingly, as my alarm clock sang 'Check yes Juliet'. I slammed my fist into the accursed thing none too gently and cursed when I realized I'd broken it, again. 'Fuck, getting up this early? Sasuke better be grateful!' I swore again and fell – literally - out of bed, going through my daily routine and dragging myself to the kitchen.

I made a good breakfast seeing as I had time: eggs, bacon, home fries, you know, the works. I sat down at the table to eat around five-thirty and Naruto came in, following his nose. Yes, he's still at the Uchiha compound.

"Hey Naru-chan, what's got you up so early?" I ask as I fix him a plate. I already know the answer.

"I can't miss out on your cooking, can I?" He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. I smirk and hand him his plate.

We both sit down and I ask, "So how's my little bro in bed?" He almost chokes on his sausage.

"W-What? I'm not telling you that!" He stutters and I laugh.

"Alright, alright, just eat and get back to bed before Sasu wakes up and finds you missing."

We eat in silence until he goes back upstairs. I flatten my uniform mini-skirt, grab my bag and head out to the car. On the drive to school I go over my plans for the Kyoto trip. If this works everyone in class will be a lot happier and none of them will know it was planned. Well, Shikamaru might figure it out, but he's Shikamaru - he figures out everything.

I'm the student council president so I knew about the Kyoto trip before anyone else – again, aside from Shikamaru because he's the vice president - and of course I started planning as soon as I was told, which was a month before the class. It had to work. Nothing could go wrong! At least I hope.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Still Cherry)

"Hey, Cherry…" I looked up from my book when Sensei called me. "Can you take these seat and room arrangements and pass them out to everyone when they come in?" Iruka asked, handing me a stack of papers without looking up from his own stack of tests.

"Hai, Sensei." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, then walked over to stand outside the door.

I turned and looked across the empty classroom through the door window. It was an hour before first period, but through the window on the right wall I could already see the other students climbing off their buses and flooding into the school. I counted all the papers, making sure there were enough for all the students, then looked over all the seating and rooming groups to double check that my plans were in order.

I smirked the way only an Uchiha could when I finished checking things over, then waited for my classmates to file in and handed them the papers as they came. I'm sure there was a glint in my eye as I thought about what would happen by the end of this trip.

The last two to enter were Sasuke and Naruto and I smirked when I saw their condition. Naruto's cheeks were light pink and he had the slightest limp in his step, while Sasuke was grinning, not smirking but grinning - this threw me off balance for a second but I recovered quickly. Their clothes were wrinkled, the buttons on their shirts were messed up and their hair was nicely disheveled. All in all they looked horrible and I loved what it obviously meant.

"Well, what happened?" I laughed, stopping them from getting inside before I fixed them up (anyone with half a brain would be able to tell what had happened if I hadn't).

"I got Naruto to have a quickie in the car before we left," Sasuke smirked as I fixed his buttons and then his hair. I turned to Naruto to help him; he smiled at me sweetly before blushing and hitting Sasuke over the head.

"Fuck you, bastard!" he screamed.

"Dobe, I'm just stating facts," Sasuke smirked, opening the door and walking in. I just smiled and followed them into class.

We sat down and I turned my head to face the window, letting my mind wander as it always does. I usually use this time to think about new stories I'm going to write, or to sleep, but before I could fall into my dreamland any further I caught sight of a suspicious-looking man in a black and red trench coat standing in the school ward. In my dazed state, I was tempted to play oblivious. I wanted to brush it off as nothing so I could go back to dreaming and my happy life in denial but I knew in the back of my mind I couldn't do that. I knew who this man was.

Forcing myself out of half-sleep, I looked over to my little brother who was whispering sexy nothings into his lover's ear. I knew I should tell him, but I couldn't. One look at my younger brothers face and I knew I couldn't do that. He was smiling. He was happy. I knew that the knowledge that our family's murderer was close by would make the happiness in his face disappear. I wouldn't take that away. I couldn't. Even I'm not that heartless.

I looked back to the window, but instead of going into a daze I kept my eye on the man - that man, the man blamed for my adopted parent's murder: my older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

(SasuNaruSasu)

Itachi strayed from my sight after a while, going off of the school grounds and leaving me to my thoughts. I tried to forget what I saw, but I couldn't. His image kept popping up in my head along with almost a million questions.

_'Why is he here? What does he want? Why was he on school campus? Is Sasuke safe? Am I?' _My head throbbed painfully as the most terrifying question came into my mind, etching into it like stone, haunting me like it has for years: _'Why am I still trying to pretend he's the bad guy?'_

I hardly heard Iruka dismiss us for lunch, and I didn't move until Sasuke hit me over the head, bringing me back to earth. I flinched, closing my eyes. I forced all of my raging emotions down and turned to my stupid little brother. 'I guess it's time to start acting,' I thought pathetically as I stood up.

"Don't hit me, idiot!" I yelled, practically fuming with fake anger. "Naru-chan, can you control your boy here?"

Naruto just laughed, and we headed to the café.

As we entered the lunchroom, Kiba howled for us to sit and we hurried over after grabbing our food. We sat down and (like always) Kiba and I started fighting about the stupidest thing. I silently thanked anyone up there for the sense of normality.

"Kiba, you're a stupid beast, that's why Akamaru is untrained - he takes after you!" I screamed, slamming my foot on our small lunch table, almost knocking my food off in the process.

"Shut up! Akamaru isn't a beast! It's your stupid cat that was dumb enough to annoy him!" He screamed back, matching my foot with his on the table. We glared daggers at each other and I could almost see the lightning between us. The others just ignored us, moving their trays out of the way, continuing their own conversations.

"Hah, so you don't deny that you're a beast then?" I smirked at his growl. I knew I won. I always do.

"Shut up, Bastard!" he screamed, and I was tempted to smile because he knows not to call me a bitch (he knows I'll kill him), but I couldn't help but sense some déjà vu here - like I've seen a relationship like this before, hmm strange. We kept arguing but I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. Fighting with this mutt is a lot of fun!

"Hey, did you hear? There's going to be three exchange students. They're coming from Suna," Shino stated to no one in particular as he picked absent-mindedly at his salad.

"Yeah, they'll just make it for the Kyoto trip," Shikamaru added in a bored tone, twirling his food on his fork. I perked up at this, pulling out of my argument with Kiba to sit down. I remembered that this had been mentioned at one of the student council meetings, but it wasn't assured, so I hadn't paid that much attention at the time.

"Do you know the names of the students?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't recall them and I wanted to be sure. I glanced at my plate and into my dango.

"Yeah, they're the mayor of Suna's kids. I think their names were Gaara, and … Uh I can't remember the third," Neji answered, looking down at his food in distaste. "This food is disgusting! How can they be allowed to serve us this?"

I couldn't stop grinning. It was like all the sadness and confusion just lifted away, if only for a minute. "Kankuro. His name is Kankuro," I beamed, taking a sip of Diet Coke.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were off in there own little world, stopped flirting and joined in the conversation. "What? Gaara's coming to this school?" Sasuke growled out, like he'd just found out that the world was ending. He never did like my boyfriend, Neither did Kiba, who looked about ready to snap someone's neck.

"Really? That's awesome! When will they get here?" Naruto asked. He and Gaara were best friends before he moved to Suna a couple years ago.

"T-Tomorrow, actually. The school is paying to rent an apartment. They'll go back at the beginning of summer," Hinata answered quietly, making me realize she was here. She's too quiet for her own good, but that didn't matter - Gaara and Nina would be here until summer! That's three months with them! Maybe I'd tell Nina about Itachi. Suddenly Kiba stood up and ran out of the lunch room, ducking his head so I couldn't see his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, staring out where he'd disappeared. When I was met with silence I looked back to them. They were all looking at me with expressions I couldn't place, so I just brushed it off and continued to talk about the Sand siblings' arrival, placing all thoughts about Kiba and Itachi into the back of my mind.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I knew something was wrong with Cherry after class, but I shrugged it of because she was acting like herself at lunch. It was probably just a problem with her stories. I poured all my focus onto Naruto because today was special and I planned to take him out on a date after school. That's why I'd been acting so romantic all day. What, you didn't think I was always like this, did you? Idiots.

Last period went fast enough even when Genma barged in during Riadou's lesson and harassed him for the last twenty minutes of class. I waited for Naruto outside the school gate, talking with Neji to pass the time. He finally showed up about ten minutes late, making some excuse about helping out Iruka. Waving off Neji, we started home.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked, as we walked up to his house.

"Well first, we've got to change out of our school clothes. Then I thought we'd go to The Foundation. Cherry's working tonight so we'll get free drinks." We walked up to the doors and he fished out his keys.

"That's sounds cool. Can we go to Ichiraku first? The Foundation doesn't serve food." I scowled slightly at his choice of dinner but nodded anyway. This was his night, and if that meant forcing down ramen then so be it. We walked in and he told me to wait in the living room while he got changed. Then we stopped by my house so I could get changed as well. Then we headed out to Ichiraku.

We got to Ichiraku (where I spend a small fortune on all the ramen Naruto ate), then we needed to waste time since The Foundation doesn't open until nine. We hung out at the arcade, walked to the river, saw a movie ("True Grit"), and finally around nine-thirty we got to the dance club.

The club was okay. I never did like places like this much (too much drinking and sex in one building freaks me out) but after some coaxing from Naruto, and Cherry putting on "Beer for My Horses" (my favorite song), I got up and danced and we had fun. Leave it to those two to get me to do something I'd usually never do.

I walked Naruto back to his house around midnight, stopping at his door as he struggled for his keys (his pants were tight, and the alcohol wasn't helping much). "Hey," I said as he finally unlocked his door. "I have one last thing to give you today." He looked at me smiling sweetly/drunkenly.

"You don't have to. You've done enough already." He smiled wider, then kissed me lightly.

"Oh, but I do have to. What kind of birthday would it be if you didn't get a present?" He looked at me confused and I laughed. (Yeah I did, really.) "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

"Oh crap, I did! I'm turning eighteen today! I'm finally the same age as you!" He smiled wider. "Not for long. I'll be nineteen in a month," I smirked. "And now for your present." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small blue box. I blushed slightly and handed it to him, looking away.

He opened it slowly and froze, and I panicked. "I-If you don't like it, I can take it back, it's ok, I uh…" I was cut off from my ranting when he glomped me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Sasu, I love it! Thank you so much!" Naruto whispered, and kissed me roughly.

I smiled lightly as we broke apart. Taking the box from his hand, I sighed. "Good. You scared me for a second there." I opened the box and pulled out the orange fox necklace from inside. Silently I hooked it around his neck and kissed the fox before looking into his eyes.

He grabbed then back of my neck and pulled me closer, whispering huskily against my ear. "How about I give you a….thank you present?" He grinned sexily against my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking softly, making me shudder.

"You don't have to, Naruto." I said, pulling us both up from the ground.

"Oh, but I want to, Sasuke-sama," He giggled, pulling me into my apartment to give me my "present" in private.

'Foolish little brother, so oblivious to what's really going on.' The figure stated to himself from atop the tree where he was perched. "Enjoy your last moments with your lover, because I'll be coming soon." The man smirked and with that he hopped off the tree and disappeared into the night.

(SasuNaruSasu)  
(T.B.C)

Sorry it took so long. I've never been good with deadlines!

Itachi: Little sister, why are you making me the bad guy? Don't I get enough of that in the show?

Cherry: Read and see, Aniki. I think you'll accept the ending well, sort of.

Itachi:*Uchiha death glare* What do you mean, 'sort of', Cherry?

Cherry: I've never been good at that! *hides behind Kisame*Save me Senpei!

Kisame: Of course I'll save you! Itachi back off or no sex for a week. I'll tell Kyuubi too, so no sex from him either! And readers, review! You're making Cherry sad when you don't! I don't like my Kohai sad, got that? *shows Samehada threateningly* review now!

Cherry: Don't be mean Senpei, but review and I'll give you cookies! ;)

Ja nei!


	6. The Fun Begins

Hi y'all, sorry it took so long, I lost internet!

Warning: There will be a Yaoi lemon in this chapter. If you don't like Yaoi I don't why you're reading my story.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Even though Naruto wants to be. (Sigh)

"..." speech

'...' thought

(SasuNaruSasu)

(Sakura's P.O.V)

Sakura stalked down the halls with a mission, her high heels clopping loudly; she didn't even stop when Ino called out to her about the latest gossip! She kept going, running down the halls as fast as she could, only slowing when her Sensei came into view. This was important and nothing could stop her!

She raced down the hall, scoffing as she bypassed Lee and not even bothering to listen to him yet again attempt to go on a date with her. She had bigger fish to fry. Cool, emo, sexy fish.

Turning the corner as the place came into view and she smirked. There she saw him, with his fake ass smile, leaning against the gym doors, the man that would help her get her Sasuke-kun back from the clutches of that damn demon fag. Sai waved a little as she walked closer, fake smile still plastered on his face.

"Glad you got my letter. Let's talk inside, no one's in the gym right now." He gestured toward the door, holding it open for her. Sakura nodded slightly before walking into the empty gymnasium.

(Flashback)

_Sakura walked happily to her locker between first and second period, pushing her non-existent chest out and holding her head high. She looked like she ruled the world. Well except for that large ugly thing she had on her nose from her encounter with Sasuke._

_Just thinking about that awful scene made her feel lower than dirt and uglier than a witch but she kept her outer appearance, as usual: slutty and bitchy. Some boys whistled as she passed, some girls hissed. OK well, Cherry hissed. Jeez, does that girl think she's really a cat?_

'I know she's Sasuke-kun's older sister, but she doesn't own this school, I do! I mean she not even a real Uchiha, she was adopted!'_ Sakura laughed inwardly at that and held her head a little higher._

_As she reached her locker, she saw a nicely folded piece of light blue paper sticking out of the side, she smirked. _'Probably another love letter, Cherry only has one admirer and that mutt isn't anything special. I don't even think she knows, but it's so obvious!'

_Feeling triumphant, she opened the letter and her eyes widened as she read it. She gasped. This was no love letter... This... This was another chance with her dream boy! Sakura read over the words drawn neatly on the paper in cursive ten times before she smirked in a very Uchiha like manner – hey! Don't insult Uchiha's like that! - and shoved the note in her pocket, opening her locker she grabbed her books and rushed to her math class; she was going to be late now but it was so worth being chewed out by Asuma-Sensei. So with that she sped down the hall looking bitchy and conceited all the way._

(End Flashback)

Sakura smiled that bully girl smile as she looked closely around the room to make sure Sasuke's nosy ass sister wasn't spying. This was one scandal the all-knowing Cherry wouldn't find out about. She smirked at the thought. Sakura had always hated that bitch, ever since she came into her kindergarten class and she was introduced as Sakura Uchiha; that was her full name but she said she hated the name but no one knew why so they called her Cherry. Sakura thought it was an insult that she would hate the same name she had and she was jealous that she was popular right away but always dismissed it and hung around people popular girls wouldn't dare talk to, like Kiba or that demon Naruto. That's the whole reason she first chased after Sasuke, she actually wanted to get closer to him than Cherry was to be better, and this was her chance! She would slowly pull Sasuke away from his sister by making him fall in love with her!

She was cut off from her inner ramble when Sai spoke. "I'm sure you know why you're here, the letter was rather clear." He sat down on the bleachers and motioned for her to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, but what do you have to gain in helping me get Sasuke-kun?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. She wasn't that stupid, she knew nobody did anything for nothing. He wanted something out of this. But what?

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want the little vixen Naruto that your boy stole from me." Sai stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was. There was no secret Sai was gay, and it was no surprise that he had the hots for our sexy blonde here.

Sakura sighed, Sai looked so much like Sasuke she sometimes forgot he was a fagot too, but she would have to deal with it for now. "OK art boy, what's your plan?" She asked impatiently.

"_'Art boy?'_ Well, that's rude, maybe that's why everyone calls you 'the hag from hell'." Sai stated in the blunt way he says everything. Sakura fumed, she was very tempted to punch the boy right through the bleachers, she knows she could - despite spending every moment of her life at the mall, she was freakishly strong - but she couldn't, she needed him... For now.

"Look, you blunt fucking queer. I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's just call a momentary truce to get our similar goals, alright?" She held out her hand, he hesitated, but slowly got up and shook it, and then he smirked evilly and explained his plan.

**. . .**

Sakura left happy after hearing the fag's wonderfully awful plan that just might work, she had always been good at seducing men: Even gay ones. So as she strutted down the hall shaking her hips like a cheap hooker, her mind supplied a wonderful image of Cherry completely devastated that her otouto had fallen for her worst enemy. Oh how Sakura loved playing the bad girl.

(SasuNaruSasu)

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I bang my head on the desk hard, hoping to get a concussion. I'm so frustrated! I look over the problems again and sigh, nothing makes sense and I don't know where to begin. With another sigh I turn in my chair, not bothering to be quiet since this library is never used by anyone but us, and put on my cutest kicked puppy look.

"Sasuke-kun." I stress the _'kun' _knowing it will break him. "I know you said you wouldn't help, but I really don't get this so please help. I'll do anything." and at that I lean in and suck on his neck slowly, satisfied at the fact that this will leave a mark.

He groans and pushes me back. "Alright, alright I'll help, but I'm taking you up on that 'anything' Uzumaki." He growls and looks at my paper. He leans in on my shoulder and I enjoy the feeling as he scans the paper.

"Well here's your problem, you have to do this equation before this one and then multiply by two." He points out. I look it over and it suddenly makes so much more sense! I finish the first three problems and he starts helping again, leaning in closer then necessary, which I don't mind in the slightest.

We work on the paper for about a half an hour and he teaches me easy tricks to all the work and I catch on quick. I finish the paper and he checks it, he's about to hand it back when Cherry comes in.

"Well here y'all are! Damn, I've been looking everywhere for you! Now that I think about it I should have checked here first..." She starts to wonder aloud whether she's stupid or not and I break her out of her inner rant before she gets in too deep.

"What is it you wanted, Nee-Chan?" She smiles at the nickname, she denies it but she likes it when I call her big sis.

"The buses are outside waiting to leave; we've got to hurry or they'll leave us behind." She says in an I-can't-believe-you-forgot tone. I start freaking out. I can't believe I forgot either.

"Oh crap, I left my bag at home! I also lost my wallet and we have to buy our own food! What am I gonna do?" I mutter, depressed. Cherry smiles lovingly, she really is more like my mom then my sis.

"Don't worry so much Naru-chan! I brought your bag with me since you left it at our house last night. You didn't lose your wallet, it was stolen. I saw who did it and beat the shit out of them. Here." She throws me my bag and wallet. "Also, it's starting to get colder so I brought you both jackets." She hands us both a zip-up hoodie, perfect for the chilly weather.

"Cherry, you're way too overprotective." Sasuke sighs as he picks up his things. He hides it but I can see the smile on his face.

I can't help but smile too and take the jacket. Sasuke's right. Cherry can be so overprotective at times - like a watch cat, hah - but she's a great friend, like the mother I never had. I wrap the hoodie around my waist and shove my wallet into my pocket and we all head out toward the front gate chatting about the trip and where we're going first - a shrine looking over a cherry blossom forest.

I see Gaara, Kankuro, and Tamari amongst the group of people chatting loudly. I grab Sasuke's hand and drag him over to them. Gaara waves at me as we approach. I don't have to look to know Sasuke is glaring daggers at him - they hate each other - but I brush it off. If Sasuke knows what's good for him he'll behave, just like a good dog. (Hehe)

We chat for a while about college and grades until Cherry yells for everyone to calm down. She stands on the first step of the bus looking out at people and I see her blush when Gaara winks at her. Sasuke glares harder. I sigh and punch him in the arm.

"Alright everyone, give me your attention right now or I'll kick your asses so bad you won't be able to come on this trip!" Everyone quiets immediately and I think one girl starts crying. "Okay, I have done the seating arrangements like I did the rooming arrangements. Please get on the bus when I call your names." She starts listing off names and I zone out, trusting Sasuke to be listening.

Sasuke hits me on the head when she says our names and I come back to reality. We get on the bus and head for the back, followed by Gaara and Cherry. I fall asleep almost immediately after we start moving, and I know Sasuke must be doing something because my dream makes a right turn from the wondrously delicious ramen to something even more appetizing involving Sasuke's tongue.

**. . .**

I wake up from my dream right before I come into dream-Sasuke's waiting mouth when the real-Sasuke shakes my shoulder. I groan as sleepiness clouds my vision and a problem down south screams for attention.

"Sasu!" I whine. "Why'd you wake me up?" I rub my eyes. "I was havin' a good dream." He smirks at me.

"Yeah, I can see that. What was I doing to you in that dirty mind of yours?" He asks rubbing the bulge in my jeans; I blush and slap his hand away.

"We can't do anything on this bus! Now why'd you wake me up?" I ask again. I glare at him and silently demanding a good reason or else - or else meaning he can't top me for a month.

He sighs and stands up, holding a hand out for me. "We're here dobe, come on." I take his hand and pull myself up, thankful that the jacket around my waste covers my hard-on.

We file out of the bus and gather around the entrance of the large five-star hotel. Iruka instructs us to wait in the lobby while he and Kakashi get everyone's bags. Sasuke takes my hand and we walk in. I get really surprised when we walk into the lobby, the entire inside is painted in all different shades of orange, fox pictures covered the walls and all the employees were dressed with fox ears and tails. One cute girl with black fox ears shows us to a waiting spot and then runs off to help other guests.

I scan the place in awe. 'It's amazing!' I think, then I glance at Sasuke, who is scowling at all the brightness. Squinting a little I sigh and wrap my arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. He stiffens, then slowly leans into my touch. I pull him over to one of the red loveseats and we sit down with him in my lap, soon Cherry, Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba - who's glaring at Gaara almost as much as Sasuke - join us in the other seats, laughing and chatting casually about sports and school.

"Oh come on you two, nobody wants to see that!" Kiba barks at us, but then he thinks for a second, looks at Cherry, and sweat drops. "OK, nobody but you Kitty." Cherry scowls.

"Don't call me that dog breath!" Cherry hisses and stands up. Somehow she stole a pair of black cat ears from an employee and is wearing them; they look oddly fitting on her.

"Then don't call me dog breath!" Kiba retorts, standing as well and glaring at her heatedly.

"I wouldn't if you brushed your teeth, you damn mutt!" Cherry yells louder and steps closer to him to get in his face. This is turning into a screaming contest and some people in the lobby cringe, I feel really bad for Gaara and Hinata who are sitting in between the two of them.

"Alright, that's enough you animals. Really, act right for once!" Tamari sighs walking up hitting both of them in the head. She sits down next to Cherry, followed by Ino and Kankuro.

We talk for a while until Iruka comes up. He smiles tiredly and says we'll go to our rooms now. His tie a little crooked and his shirt is ruffled but we don't mention it, though I do find it odd that Cherry had a nose bleed right before he came in. He glares at her while she just smirks knowingly.

He gathers everyone up and we all crowd into one elevator and head for the sixth floor. Sai grabs my ass on the way up but Sasuke doesn't see so I keep quiet, silently glaring at Sai. We all pile out and I discreetly elbow Sai in the gut. Cherry directs everyone to their rooms, we have the entire floor to ourselves (I don't know how they pulled that off) and there are eleven rooms but one's under construction which is good because Juugo and Lee couldn't make it.

The first room on the right is for Kakashi and Iruka - it's right next to the elevator so they'll know if someone tries to sneak out. I start to understand Cherry's plan: The only room that the teachers can hear into is the one directly in front of them - Tamari and Kankuro's room - and next to them - Neji and TenTen. I laughed inwardly at that, Neji's with his girlfriend but he can't do anything lest the teachers hear. The rest of the rooms are around the corner. She put Sakura and Sai across from Sasuke and me - probably so Sakura will our moans - then next to us will be Cherry and Gaara.

Iruka-Sensei says that our first activity before the temple is optional and to go down to the lobby in an hour if you want to go. So we all go into our own rooms to unpack. After I unpack, I flop across the two beds we've already pulled together and sigh contently. After a few seconds I become painfully aware that my erection from the bus hasn't gone away; Sasuke notices too. He crawls on top of me and straddles my waist, I try halfheartedly to shake him off but he starts grinding into my erection and I give into the pleasure.

"Tell me, Naruto-_kun. _What was I doing to you in that dream you were having earlier?" Sasuke whispers huskily in my ear and I bite back the urge to switch our positions.

I shake my head, silently telling him I won't say and he grunts, kissing me roughly. While I'm consumed by the kiss, he takes off his blue jacket and uses it to tie my hands to the headboard. I grunt, trying to twist free and curse when I realize I can't. I try and protest but he stops me with his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'll only let you go if you tell what happened in that dream of yours, Naruto-_sama_." He smirks evilly and lowers his head to suck on my neck lovingly.

"Ha, fine." I sigh, squirming a little and blushing slightly I look away. "You were... You were giving me a blow job in a maid's uniform." I blush more and he frowns in thought.

"Well, I can ask Cherry for cosplay stuff later, but for now let's make part of that dream reality, shall we?" He smiles against my neck and slides his hand up my school shirt, stopping to tweak my nipples and make me groan and arch.

He pulls off my shirt and trails his hand back down to the bulge in my jeans while moving his mouth down to suck on one of my nipples. He unzips my jeans and pulls them down to my ankles before burrowing his nose in the soft blonde curls. Sasuke kisses his way down my inner thighs and back up again going up to kiss my stomach, my nipples, all over my body except for the one place I need him to.

"S-Sasuke, baby...please." I beg desperately, bucking my hips to try and get some friction on my neglected cock.

He smirks against my chest, and before I can begin to protest more he lightly brushes his hand lightly over my erection, not enough to give me any pleasure, just enough to tease. "Will you beg for it, Naruto-kun?" He asks in a mock cute voice. "Will you beg me to milk you dry? I would like to hear that, Naruto-kun."

I grunt in disapproval but give up anyway. "Please S'uke, I want you to make my dreams come true." I rasp out huskily. "I wanna see your mouth on my cock, please!" I beg desperately in the sexiest voice I can muster and I know it worked because I feel his cock twitch against my thigh.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." He smirks, slowly crawling down until he's right in front of my manhood; he grabs the base and licks the slit on the tip, savoring the taste of my pre-cum on his lips.

I don't really know what he did after that because my mind turned to mud and all I could do was buck mercilessly and enjoy the sensation and it wasn't long until I came in his mouth, coating his gums with my seed. If I wasn't so tired I would have gotten hard again at the sight of him swallowing it all and licking it sensually off his chin.

My head falls limply into the pillow and I close my eyes, after a couple seconds I re-open them to see where he is but he's nowhere to be found. I walk over to the bathroom and find him in there jacking off muttering my name lowly.

_'He must have seen how tired I was, he's so sweet.' _I think as I walk into the bathroom and startle him. "Now what do we have here, using your hand when I have a perfectly good mouth right here? I'm insulted!" I grin jokingly as I move to stand in front of him, backing him against the wall.

"You're tired and it's late. You should sleep." He protests, he blushes but groans as my hand reaches his, stroking along with him as I slowly kiss down his creamy pale neck.

"You don't have to worry about me, love." I whisper as I drop to my knees and lick around the base of his shaft, though he already seems hot and bothered so I won't tease him. I take half of him in my mouth and hold his hips down with both hands, bobbing my head as I lick and suck at one of the veins pulsing thickly on the underside of his cock.

"N-Naruto I'm gonna blow!" He grunts, entwining his hands in my blonde locks and pulling harshly, I smile.

"Then do koi, I promise I'll drink it all up!" I mumble as best as I can, though it's hard with such large man meat in my mouth. I assume he got the message though because he comes hard in my mouth only a second later and just as I promised I drink all I get, catching him when his knees give out.

I pulled us both out of the bathroom and onto the bed. We could worry about cleaning up tomorrow, but right now we're both tired and want sleep. I pull the blankets over us and cuddle into him; he wraps his arms around me as we fall into a well needed sleep, perfectly content and happy.

(Itachi's P.O.V)

(SasuNaruSasu)

I sigh inaudibly and close the curtain off the awful hotel I'm staying in. I warily eye my partner in crime/lover asleep on the king-sized bed, once I'm sure he's really asleep, I let myself smile slightly. _'I'm happy they're both doing well.' _I think but immediately mentally slap myself for it, I came here for more then to just check up on them. I need to talk to my little sister, now.

I sigh again and climb in bed with Kyuubi-kun, this can wait until the morning, at least I can go to sleep with a happy thought in mind. Sasuke found someone that can rediscover the emotions I took from him; I'll have to check out this Naruto boy, though. I can't just let anyone date my otouto.

With that thought I snuggle more into Kyuubi, smiling inwardly when he wrapped his arm around me. It's time to sleep.

(SasuNaruSasu)

(T.B.C)

Hey y'all! :) I am really excited about this story, it's ending up a lot better then I thought! Oh, I may also be joining a community after I'm done re-posting everything, yay! :)

Naruto: Why was I so tired over a blow job?

Cherry: Cause' I was tired and I didn't want to write a complete lemon.

Naruto: Hey, you're writing your first Yuri right?

Cherry: Yeah, I'm a little nervous since I've never done anything other then Yaoi.

Naruto: I'm sure you'll do fine.

Cherry: Yeah. Cookies for review!

Bye y'all! :)


End file.
